Brave
by Itsgoose2u
Summary: An aspiring artist finds herself dragged into the Host Club's shenanigans when she finds out Haruhi's secret. And what's worse, she actually likes them! As Charlotte makes the best of her situation, she finds herself becoming friends with someone very unexpected. KyoyaxOC
1. Introducing Charlotte

**Okay, so I've started my first Ouran FF. Wow, this is gonna be a challenge but I really hope this works out and that you all enjoy what I have to write. I'm a write as I go kind of person, so I apologize for not having the story all written up right away and uploading super fast and as often as I'd like. I also have another story I'm working on, so that may detract from my time here too. I really hope it's not that much of a put off for you and that my story will make up for it.**

**I don't know ANYTHING about the Japanese schooling system, so if you spot any inaccuracies or things I should fix please let me know. And constructive criticism is highly appreciated, I would love to make the story better in any way I can.**

**And lastly a huge thanks to Kit Koko for allowing me to ask her opinions on a few rough drafts. She really helped me get into the flow of writing Charlotte's adventures with the club. I couldn't have this story without her!**

**Please, read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters, I am simply borrowing them. Tragic, I know. But I do own my OC, she's a doll. I also consult Netflix and Anime Transcripts for episode accuracy.  
**

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, I have an art project I need to complete and I was wondering if you'd help?"

"Really? I'd love to Charlotte, what's it for?" Haruhi asked, her and her clients peering over at me with intrigue.

"It's a female study and I-"

"Female, but Haruhi's a boy." One of the girls pointed out, giggling softly at my ignorance.

"No she's not," I replied indignantly. Not a second later and I was swept off my feet, two pairs of arms wrapped around mine and rushing me away from the scene. I tried kicking and squirming around but they held fast and while I yelled for them to put me down the other club members were busy ushering everyone out. The boys dumped me inside a changing room, allowing me to only get a quick glance at my red-headed kidnappers before they closed the door on me. I stood inside the small space, trying to avoid noticing how confined it was. My chest heaved in and out and I felt my skin warm uncomfortably.

I could hear the host members, sans Mori, bid farewells to their guests and promising their next visit would be worthwhile. I frowned lightly when I heard the clunk of the heavy, pink doors shut. The sounds of guests chatting were soon replaced with hushed whispering. I was too short to see over the changing room doors so I moved on to my hands and knees, peeking out underneath. As I tried peering behind the two sets of legs before me the door opened, revealing the twins and their Cheshire grins.

"You're in trouble now!" They both singsonged in unison and though I could detect a small difference in their voices I couldn't tell either one of them apart. I got up, trying to ignore everyone's open stares. As I stepped out the twins moved aside and rested their elbows on my shoulders.

"So what are we going to with her boss?" The deeper voiced twin asked, leering at me with his golden eyes.

"Yeah Tamaki, like you said we can't just let her go." The other replied, mimicking his brother's look for a moment but then focusing back on the group. Even twins have their differences I suppose.

"Why can't you just let her go?" Haruhi asked. Her question seemed to have caught the group off guard, save for the emotionless Kyoya and Mori.

"Because she knows our club's secret. How can we be sure she will keep it unless we keep a close eye on her?" Kyoya responded, his voice clinical. I crossed my arms, frowning and stepping away from the twins. They lost their balance for only a moment, regaining their footing with cat-like grace.

"Honestly, I wasn't even aware it was a secret. What are you going to make me do anyways? I obviously can't become a host." I pointed out, feeling pretty smart for having pointed that out.

"Hm, I figured you'd choose that argument. You mentioned you have an art project, so you take art lessons here at Ouran? Obviously you posses the skills necessary to attend classes here." Something about his words unsettled me, removing the smug satisfaction I had before.

"Yeah, so?"

"Tamaki," He ignored my question, "What would you say to having an official Host Club artist?"

"What!?" I felt my face pale at the very suggestion. I looked to Tamaki, hoping the horrified expression I felt tugging my features would somehow affect him. But he was too busy fantasizing, his eyes glinting with satisfaction.

"Yes that is a wonderful idea Kyoya!" Tamaki clapped his hands together and approached me.

"From now on, you're our Host Club's artist." He pointed to me and all the hope I had that I'd return home unscathed disappeared.

"Hey boss," Hikaru and Kaoru called out. I hardly noticed them, I was still trying to wrap my head around what had happened.

"Call me King!" Tamaki responded, though his request went ignored.

"You already tried that senpai," Haruhi brushed past Tamaki and approached the twins. I turned to look too and saw they had a hold of my bag, and were busy pulling out my sketch pad.

"Hey put that back!" I rushed over but the twins threw the pad back and forth to each other, above my head. While we were really the same height, I was still unable to reach up and grab it.

"Milord! Catch!" One of them tossed it over to Tamaki but the poor blonde was unable to catch it. I stood with the twins and Haruhi, all of us standing in shock. The pad hit him square in the face, slipping down to the floor very slowly and landing on the tile with a loud _thwack_! It was silent for a few moments afterward but I couldn't help it.

"Are you okay Tama-chan?" Honey asked as a few giggles slipped out from my throat which then erupted into full laughter. The twins too lost their composure, doubling over into a burst of simultaneous laughter. Haruhi was trying not to laugh too, her lips tightening to a thin line while Tamaki began berating his "loyal subjects".

By the time I quit laughing, my eyes had tears in them and my ribs hurt as though I'd been socked in my chest. I was the last to recover from the fit and all the members had their eyes on me. I peered up at them slowly, my face was already a little pink from laughing but it managed to darken a few shades more under their collective gaze.

Tamaki picked up my sketch pad and began flipping through it while I focused a scowl at the twins.

"I'm sorry Tamaki. And you two, if you hadn't been throwing my sketch pad around then poor Tamaki wouldn't have been hit in the face!"

"You shouldn't have left your bag unattended," They responded with smug smirks.

"Who gave you permission to go through other people's stuff? I left my bag zipped for a reason." Why did they have to act so... annoying?

"Hey, these sketches are pretty good Charlotte." Tamaki commented from the sidelines. I peered over at him, my scowl diminishing for the moment. He certainly didn't deserve it after all he was just a victim of the twins harassment.

"You really think so?" I asked. I wasn't ignorant, I knew I was good or else I wouldn't be taught here at Ouran. My mentor was an art teacher at Ouran and I attended his lessons during the week, aside from Wednesdays. I had been on my way home when I'd bumped into Haruhi. But the compliment was still appreciated, it always touched my heart to receive something I worked so hard for. The other hosts began perusing my sketch pad as well, agreeing with Tamaki with nods and enthusiastic murmurs.

"Of course I do my dear. A good host never lies!" Tamaki raised his arm dramatically, forefinger pointing skywards. The corners of my mouth turned up a little but quickly disappeared when I felt something, or rather, _someone_ behind me.

"So, do we have a deal Miss Macy?" Kyoya asked, his voice was as smooth as silk but still had that icy bite to it. Like a viper, poised to strike but waiting for the opportune time.

"Oh and did I mention that my family has its own private police force? I hope you don't have any outstanding warrants against you." Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up with his fore and middle fingers. The light hit the lenses and glared harshly back at me, masking his eyes. If he wanted to intimidate me, it worked. A chill settled deep in my stomach, clutching me with its sharp fingers.

"It seems I have no choice then. But is the police force necessary? I think I can keep a secret pretty well on my own," I raised a brow. I felt frightened but I wasn't about to let an arrogant, rich pretty boy bully me.

"Just a little extra insurance, I assure you they won't bother you unless they have a reason to."

"Well they don't. And if I'm stuck working here then we need to talk about some things first," I glanced back to the group and sighed slowly. I walked over and snatched my things back, glaring at the twins who had gone through my bag again.

"Alright Miss Macy, this way," Kyoya lead me over to a couch and motioned Tamaki over as well. I sat across from the two, bag in my lap so I wouldn't lose it again.

"I attend Mr. Tachibana's art classes as you are well aware of. I am not available during those lessons, nor the private lessons we have scheduled. I also cannot be here after five on Wednesdays nor can I be here on the weekends. As for my art lessons, I can talk to my teacher and see if I may reschedule them." Kyoya wrote all this down, scribbling it in his notebook with a clipped nod. Tamaki actually listened quite seriously, surprising me.

"That's fine Charlotte. So I suppose since tomorrow is Wednesday we aren't having you?" Tamaki questioned, his bright eyes focused on me.

"I'm afraid not," I shook my head softly.

"Okay, so we'll see you Thursday then." Tamaki smiled, looking genuinely pleased at the prospect of seeing me again. As did the other hosts, I could see them watching from the background all except Mori and Kyoya of course.

"Thursday," I repeated affirmatively.

* * *

"Mr. Tachibana?" I looked at my mentor, watching his dark eyes slowly regard my presence with little change of expression. He held a newspaper in his hands, his usual after class ended. He would seem casual if he wasn't sitting up as straight as a board. Even sitting down he was still a few inches taller than me.

"Yes Miss Macy?"

"I need to readjust our schedule," I explained. I learned around the age of nine I shouldn't waste time by avoiding getting to the point of my conversations, this lesson was actually one of many that Mr. Tachibana taught me and I still followed even outside of class.

"May I ask why?" He raised a thick eyebrow, almost curious. I explained briefly and without breaking my promise about my new commitment to the Host Club. The older man folded up his newspaper and leaned on his desk, looking to me with his ever intense eyes. I could see he was pondering this, mentally rescheduling in his head.

"But if you can't I understand and the club and I can work out a different arrangement," I finished.

"I've actually been meaning to bring something like this up Charlotte," He responded, sitting back in his seat once more.

"Really?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Yes. I spoke with your grandmother recently, she's concerned that you're not making any friends."

"I have friends." My voice dripped with indignation.

"Is that so? You have _co-workers_ and_ fellow students_. You do not have _friends_ Charlotte," His voice was sickeningly calm and patient, as if he were correcting a child's flawed thinking. Even so, I kept my tone as respectful as possible.

"Mr. Tachibana I am here to learn, not to have frivolous relationships with people who don't give a da-" He raised his dark brow again, this time cutting off my sentence with that one gesture. I sighed slowly, crossing my arms.

"With people who do not care about me," I finished, my face a little pink from embarrassment.

"That is true Miss Macy," back to Miss Macy, "You are here to learn. And you shouldn't waste time with ones who do not care for you." I felt a little better knowing he'd listened to me. He was like a father, attentive and calm. He's as patient as I am stubborn.

"However, as your mentor your grandmother has entrusted me with your well-being. Avoiding friendships is simply not healthy Charlotte. I think this club, however ridiculous it is, would be beneficial to your well-being. In fact, I am willing to re-schedule our lessons so long as they will not have an effect on your skill."

"Thank you sir," I said softly now. I still didn't want to go back to the Host Club, but it seemed inevitable. He nodded and without another word dismissed me. I left the room, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I walked down the hallway. I pulled out my phone, looking at the time. It was Thursday and I would be late if I didn't hurry up. Ignoring the lead in my feet I began sprinting towards Music Room Three.

* * *

"You murderers!"

I peered over at the commotion the twins had caused, just in time to see them shine a bright flashlight on the cloaked Nekozawa. He practically disappeared when the light hit him, running to the doorway he'd come from like a cockroach would when a light-switch flicked on. I absently rolled my eyes, going back to my sketch that I was working on. The girl I was busy drawing sat across from me, smiling pleasantly.

"I am so bored," Hikaru said. Or perhaps it was his brother? I'd have to pay a little more attention, I'd be able to tell them apart eventually.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru asked as he and his brother sat down by the tall windows. I vaguely heard Tamaki whining about his "dignity" somewhere in the background. I actually felt a little bad for him, but that was probably because this very sketch pad had slapped him in the face.

"Hey Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you." The twins looked to her in perfect unison, raising their hands.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, I could tell she didn't really care to listen to them but it was amusing.

"The next time we get a day off..."

"...Can we come over to your place to hang out?" Admittedly I found this stereotypical finishing each others sentences adorable. Maybe there was some merit in having the twins in the club, but not much. I tuned them out once again, trying to finish up my drawing. I only had two more to do and then I'd be able to get started on my homework. Mr. Tachibana was allowing me to count two sketches as homework but I also had my other homework to do and it was waiting in my bag.

I soon finished and after taking a photograph of the sketch with my phone, handed it to the girl. She practically squealed in delight and thanked me a million times over. I smiled and kindly requested she and her friends excuse me so I could do my homework. I gathered my things and as I was walking towards one of the quieter tables I saw the twins trying to play a game with Haruhi. No doubt it was so they could visit her house, I stopped and watched.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked simultaneously.

"This one's Kaoru," Haruhi said almost immediately as she pointed to the twin on the left.

"And this one's Hikaru." She finished, pointing to the twin on the right.

"Uh oh you got it wrong!" The twins cried, grinning madly. Haruhi simply smiled.

"No, I know I'm right. You two may look alike but you're very different." The twins' smug smiles switched to shocked frowns. The other guests began asking Haruhi how she did it and I decided then I'd had enough distractions. I walked over to one of the tables, sitting near the raven haired boy who'd got me in this mess.

"Having fun Miss Macy?" He questioned as he looked over his notebook. I glanced up at him as I put my language book on the table. I was learning English, something that was becoming more and more useful these days.

"I would if my hand wasn't cramping from all the drawing," I quipped as I pulled out my pencil.

"I apologize Miss Macy, would you like anything to help with that?" He asked, coolly. The other girls in the club would probably find him charming and genuine. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Our conversation probably would've continued if a loud motor hadn't cut through the room. I looked over, surprised.

"What on earth is that?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Kyoya simply smirked as a long-haired girl revealed herself standing on top of a device coming out of the ground. How long was she down there?

"Awesome, this is just perfect! Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

I stared at the girl as she spoke, wondering. _How much have I missed? Who is she? What is going on here?_ I looked at Kyoya and then the four people the girl was talking about.

"It's a love... square?" I asked, confused.

"You have a lot to learn Miss Macy," was his cryptic response. I focused a brief scowl in his direction.

"Oh butt out otaku." The twins responded, just as deadpanned as Haruhi.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager."

_Manager?_ I mouthed to Kyoya, raising a brow. I thought he was the manager, he was the one with the clipboard after all.

"Yes and no," He responded. I sighed and looked back at the commotion the twins were now causing.

"Cut it out already! You're the one who's always crawling into my bed. Talk about annoying." The deeper voiced twin said.

"I only do that because you look lonely, I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

Back and forth it went, with all the Host Club's clients fawning over the boys. There were practically hearts fluttering over their heads. I didn't see why they were so in awe over this. They weren't even paying the any attention. I looked back to my homework, trying to tune them out as Kyoya wrote in his book.

"Need some help Charlotte?" Haruhi asked as she approached. She looked just as annoyed about the boys' argument. I nodded softly and instead of starting my English I replaced it with my math textbook.

"Can you help me with my math Haruhi? English is pretty easy for me, but math is confusing."

"Sure," She smiled and took a seat beside me. We both glanced back at the twins as they continued insulting one another, finally coming to their last good insult.

"Your momma wears too much makeup!"

* * *

The next club meeting had gone as well as one could expect, considering the twins were still fighting. We'd had to shut down earlier than the day before because the twins wouldn't stop throwing things at each other, including me! I felt surprised that they could pick me up, let alone throw me back and forth tirelessly. It'd been Mori who had rescued me, the tall boy wordlessly diving in and capturing me before taking me to safety. And not without leaving me with a blush either, my face had gone as red as a tomato thanks to his heroics.

Now we sat at a long table cloaked in white linen and I didn't even bother asking where it had come from. This music room was obviously more than that and I found it easier to do my math homework than to try to ponder over this.

I looked up at Kyoya who was busy crunching his own numbers. Despite his cool demeanor and indifferent face I could see his jaw set tightly as he stared at the numbers, his fingers twitched over the keypad of his calculator as he checked his math. He explained earlier how the "brotherly love package" might be revoked and I could tell this actually worried him.

And it wasn't just him, the rest of the club was feeling the pressure too, it was even rubbing off on me. I didn't like seeing anyone fight, especially to this degree. Unknowingly I began scratching my scalp.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Honey spoke up, kicking his short legs under the table.

"They've never fought before?" I decided to ask, surprised. I rarely heard of siblings getting along that well.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah that's true. I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out." Tamaki explained how wrapped up in their own world they had been.

"Maybe this fight is a good thing for them..." I said softly, mostly musing to myself but Tamaki nodded in agreement. He spread his arms wide and smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe it means they're expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Tamaki crossed his arms back over his chest, hugging himself. I looked back to Haruhi who seemed lost in thought, she was probably wondering the same thing as I was.

_Do they know when to quit?_

* * *

Apparently not. I stared at the twins with the rest of the club, terribly annoyed by this long-lasting argument. The twins had amassed a huge pile of stuff they'd thrown at each other, with poor Honey sitting at the top. The twins stood in front of us, across from each other and panted from the strenuous effort. They looked worn out, not just physically but emotionally as well.

Tamaki was the first to butt in and that only seemed to escalate the situation.

"I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" The blue haired Kaoru whipped out the doll from his pocket as he spoke and Tamaki looked absolutely petrified.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi surprised everyone by knocking both the twins on their heads. Haruhi began yelling at them both as she grabbed the doll out of Kaoru's hands.

"You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up now I'll never let you come over to my house!" Both the twins stared up at her in shock but slowly their soft frowns switched to smug smirks. I felt sick watching them get up and sidle over to Haruhi, linking behind her as they spoke.

"So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" Haruhi slowly turned the doll over and screamed as the twins high-fived behind her. All of us grew pale and stared at the boys as they "made up" with each other, hugging one another close.

"You've got to be kidding? You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Honey cried out. Haruhi and Tamaki both fell to their knees while Kyoya began scribbling in his note-book again. Mori seemed just as un-phased.

"You shut down the Host Club for this?" I stomped up to the twins, glaring at them.

"You wasted my whole afternoon just so you could play at Haruhi's house? You guys are unbelievable!" I raised my hands in the air as I spoke and then let them drop when I finished. I felt more than mad, I felt furious. I had better things to do than watch the two of them argue over nothing!

"We were bored."

"That doesn't make up for anything! You two are... are..." I was running out words to say. I looked at the doll laying helplessly on the floor and back to them, practically growling out the words.

"You guys are the devil!" They stared at me a moment then pulled their bottom eyelids down and stuck their tongues out at me. It was like they didn't even care. I scowled at them a moment longer before grabbing my bag and leaving the club.

* * *

"I'm so glad they made up," One of the girls said as the twins began playing a game with their guests.

"Yeah, me too," I responded as kindly as possible. "So freaking glad," I muttered under my breath.

The boys were now playing the 'Which one is Hikaru game?' and probably scamming their guest even though they said she guessed correctly. I smirked as Haruhi corrected them and left the two speechless. I'd have to ask her how to tell them apart, for now I'm going by voices and even then it's difficult sometimes.

"Okay, all done." I took a picture of the sketch and sent her off as I waited for my next guest. The girl thanked me immensely and I thanked her for being so patient with me. Her hair had been difficult to capture but at least it was worth the effort.

"Some tea Miss Macy?" A familiar voice sounded behind me, sending a chill down my neck from his sudden appearance. Did everyone here materialize out of nowhere?

"Yes, that would be nice Kyoya," I responded as I turned to face him. He simply smiled and handed me one of the cups in his hands. Our fingers brushed together briefly and I tried ignoring the sensation.

"Would you like a portrait too?" I asked after I sipped my tea. "I have some time before my next, well your next, customer arrives."

"Maybe next time Miss Macy." He busily scribbled in his notebook again, casually looking back down to me when I spoke again.

"You don't have to call me that Kyoya. Charlotte is just fine," I said as I looked back out at the club. Everyone was in better spirits now that Hikaru and Kaoru were getting along. I smiled softly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that engulfed the room.

"Alright, Charlotte. I have to get back to the guests but let me know if you need anything else."

"I thought I wasn't a customer but a worker," I tipped my head to look at him and he let out a soft "Hm."

"That's true but the Host Club strives to please every female that enters its doors."

"_Every_ female?" I raised a brow and he simply smirked.

"Have a nice afternoon Charlotte," He responded before striding off. I watched him go and began to turn back to my sketch pad when none other than the twins approached me. One on the left, one on the right.

"You and Kyoya seem to be getting along." Either Hikaru or Kaoru said, this one had the lighter voice.

"You're right Kaoru, they're very friendly towards each other." So the deeper voiced twin was Hikaru! I'd have to remember that.

"Would you guys cut the crap and tell me what you want? I have a lot of work to do and it's all because of you." I tipped my head and frowned lightly at them both. I wasn't in the mood for their games.

"Okay, okay. Charlotte, we have a favor to ask you." Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time.

"Oh no, not this again. If you guys are bored go terrorize someone else." I looked back at my sketch pad.

"Wait, Charlotte we wanted to apologize." Kaoru said, losing the mischeivous tone. I glanced back up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We realized..."

"...That what we did was really wrong. And we want to make up for it." Hikaru finished. I set my pencil down.

"Make up for it how?" I asked, cautiously. That was when they grinned like the Cheshire cat they resembled. My eyes widened slowly and I felt the urge to flee. They spread their arms like they were in a broadway show and smiled excitedly as they responded in unison...

"We want to come over to your place!"


	2. Naughty Type

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club characters, just my OC. And like I said before, if you think I could improve on anything let me know please. I'd really appreciate it! I'll be describing Charlotte more in the next chapter ;)  
**

* * *

"So Tamaki really has an apprentice now?" I asked as I set my pencil down. My hand was cramping a little and I decided now would be a good time for a break.

"Yes, in fact Mr. Takaoji requested Tamaki specifically." Kyoya said as he scribbled something down in his notebook. What was he writing anyways? I looked over at Tamaki, his guest, and Shiro. The kid was watching the "King" intensely.

"Don't you think it's weird he's making the kid observe him up close like that?" Haruhi asked as she approached. She looked just as creeped out as I felt.

"There is a theory that people are considered more beautiful the closer they are observed." Kyoya responded.

"If that were true then I'd be on the cover of People by now," I scoffed. I doubted anyone would want to see me that close anyways. Idly my fingers brushed over my top lip, feeling the white line of irregular flesh beneath my fingertips.

"Probably why it is only a theory," Kyoya spoke again. "And in any case Tamaki seems to live by that theory. Well, let's leave them alone now."

Kyoya ushered us both away from the three. Haruhi went off to retrieve some tea from the small kitchen that the Host Club had probably installed themselves and I kept by Kyoya. Everyone else was busy with their guests and I didn't want to distract them. Kyoya sat down at a small table and opened his bag. He pulled out a laptop and began typing on it. I chose to sit next to him, curiously peering over at whatever he was typing.

"Don't you know it's rude to peer over one's shoulder, Charlotte?" Kyoya asked, coldly. The ice in his voice could freeze over hell.

"I'm not peering over your shoulder, now am I?" I replied, smirking just lightly. It was fun annoying Kyoya, he always tried not to show it but sometimes I caught those rare glimpses of irritation, like when he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You know very well what I meant." As he spoke I could hear a commotion by Tamaki's table. I peered over and saw him trying to console the dark-haired guest, in reality he was making it much worse. I shook my head lightly and turned my attention back to Kyoya.

"Why don't you go hang out with the other hosts? I'm sure whatever they're doing is far more interesting."

"That's true but I'd rather sit here, if that's alright with you." I looked to the raven haired host and raised a brow.

"I mean, you did say you wanted to please every female did you not?" I smiled and looked back over to Tamaki. Haruhi, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and the twins had joined them now and I could hear things were not going so well.

"It took me awhile to get adjusted to all the craziness. So don't freak out. I'm sure you'll get used to it." Haruhi smiled to the boy as she held the tea set in her hands.

"Are you a cross dresser?" Shiro asked just as bluntly as Haruhi would. Tamaki and the twins ran over to of some damage control. Tamaki shielded the boy's eyes and the twins raved about how manly Haruhi is. I rolled my eyes.

"How come he can get away with that but I can't?" I looked up to Kyoya.

"Nobody heard him. You were quite bold in your statement Charlotte." Kyoya smirked and finished whatever he was typing.

"You think I'm bold?" I asked, a little surprised. He didn't respond, simply glancing at me then packing his things away.

As we spoke Haruhi handed Shiro the tea set. She warned him about how heavy it was but it seemed he didn't even try to hold it, instead he let it drop on the ground. The crash resounded throughout the room and I shuddered a little at the sound of breaking glass.

"It's not my fault I dropped it. it's your fault because you're the one who made me take it in the first place."

"Say what?" Haruhi responded to Shiro, looking just as surprised as the rest of the club.

"Haruhi that's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya remarked, moving over to the group as he said it.

"Hey that's not fair Kyoya, it-" Haruhi looked over at me and shook her head slowly. I sighed and quieted down, crossing my arms as I walked over.

"Put that brat in isolation!" Tamaki ordered. The twins complied and suddenly a large cage dropped from the ceiling, trapping Shiro who immediately began complaining again.

"Where did that cage from?" I asked as I approached.

"Yeah this is supposed to be a music room, right?" Haruhi looked over at the group as she stood near the cage.

"This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice! Now let me out of this cage!" Shiro demanded. The way he leaped at the bars reminded me of the monkeys at the zoo.

"Not until you've learned your lesson. I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong," Tamaki said, calmly as he now sat down on one of the chairs.

"I am serious! Totally serious!" The kid pleaded but Tamaki just ignored him.

"I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy. I'm gonna run out of time... Please won't you teach me to be like you?" Shiro gripped the bars and fell on his knees as he spoke. I looked at Haruhi then back to the kid. Run out of time for what?

"You're a host because you like girls, You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. That's why you do it, right? Please won't you teach me to be like you?" Again Shiro went ignored, Tamaki simply sipped at his tea. I wonder what it would take to get him to respond.

"You're a genius at it! You're the king!" Apparently that was the key. Tamaki stood up and responded to Shiro proudly. I sighed, of course he would respond to that. Flattery gets you everywhere is what my grandmother says. She's evidently right.

"Well, you may be a brat but I admire your desire to become a host. So, I'll teach you. You know, Shiro, you and I are so much alike!"

"Poor kid," Haruhi muttered under her breath. I grinned lightly, unable to help it. Haruhi had great timing, whether she realized it or not.

"If this is what you really want Shiro then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have." Tamaki said to the boy who stood up again.

"What does that mean?" He asked. I looked over at Tamaki, curious too. But it wasn't he who spoke next.

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests." Kyoya said, appearing behind the cage now. I looked over at him now, his figure was dark because of the bright light coming in from behind him. It was a little ominous.

"For example, there's Tamaki, who is the princely type." Tamaki appeared nearby Kyoya.

"There's the strong silent type, the boy-Lolita type, the little devil type, and the cool type." He explained as each host came when he spoke their respective types. I chuckled when he referred to his own type. Cool as in cold was right, he is quite aloof and distant, but cool in the other sense didn't fit him well.

"It's all about variety and now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the natural." The group now stood all together and I smiled to them. Variety was right, each are unique in their own ways.

"Than what's she doing here?" Shiro asked, pointing to me. I chuckled and looked to the group.

"Yes, what am I doing here?" I asked them, amused.

"You, Miss Macy, are our artist. Charlotte is not a host and most likely will remain as such."

"Thank God," I muttered under my breath. I could see, though he tried to hide it, Kyoya had rolled his eyes before he continued.

"It would seem right now that we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to be difficult to find a new type for Shiro."

I walked up to the seven of them and smiled, pausing at Kyoya's side while the others took over the conversation.

"Good luck figuring that out, Cool type." I giggled, tucking my hair back. The light brown locks had already fallen out of my ponytail, so I let my hair down and began pulling it back up again.

"Say what you like Charlotte, but my type is still quite popular." I looked up at him as I expertly weaved my rubber band around my thick hair.

"Ahuh, that would explain why you have guests so often." He didn't have a response to that, probably because Renge interrupted. Her pedestal emerged from the ground again and I found myself just as perplexed as I was last time. The girl began speaking to the boys, lecturing them about the different Shota categories while Kyoya began furiously taking notes.

"If I had to pick a character for him... Yes! He'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!" Renge pointed to the kid and began training him on being his new character. I watched him as he ran around the room, covered in marker and bandages. Shiro tripped as Renge commanded and gave his catchphrase when she instructed. Renge just about had an aneurysm when he completed his training.

While Tamaki praised Renge, who began laughing in glee, Haruhi and I watched Shiro. He didn't look happy at all, in fact he looked upset.

"I've had enough of you people! This is so stupid. None of this is ever gonna help me make her happy." The boy ran out while Tamaki reached out for him. The doors slammed shut as Tamaki spoke.

"Wait Shiro, We haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet!"

"I swear younger boys are good for nothing." Renge commented as he pedestal began lowering. I focused a glare on her, something that didn't go unnoticed either. The twins looked at me briefly and when I saw them I hurriedly turned my attention elsewhere.

"I went to all that trouble to coach him, And he quits."

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson. What a selfish little brat." Tamaki said, disgusted and disappointed.

"There aren't that many people who would enjoy that kind of a lesson," Haruhi pointed out.

"But nevermind that, weren't you listening to what he said?"

"Yeah... He said he was going to run out of time." I piped up, picking up on where she was getting at.

"Not only that, he mentioned a specific "her", right?" I added, thinking.

"You're right Charlotte... I think, that, maybe it's a girl." Haruhi pondered, leaving Tamaki bemused.

* * *

"There better be a good reason you had those two dress up, especially since none of you dressed up yourselves." I whispered to the boys as we hid in a dark room. I felt my chest tighten and my palms sweat, I really didn't want to be in here. The door creaked opened and Tamaki and the twins peered outside at Haruhi and Honey. Mostly Haruhi...

"Oh there's a reason. A damn good reason." Tamaki whispered, his voice had a creepy seriousness about it. I quietly stepped up and looked out too, needing to calm my nerves while also wondering what Tamaki meant. The light felt good on my face and I relaxed.

"Isn't she the cutest?" The twins exclaimed as Haruhi and Honey wandered down the halls.

"Look at her in that mini-skirt, Haruhi looks like a doll!" Tamaki's face featured a heavy blush, easily seen even in the dark room.

"So basically you wanted to see her dressed up like that." Kyoya stated disinterestedly as he kept scribbling in his notebook. The twins and I snorted when Kyoya said that while Tamaki offered no source of explanation. I rolled my eyes and was the first to leave the room, ignoring the curious looks we all received from the students as we strolled after Haruhi and Honey.

"So the kid's classroom is empty, isn't it?" Tamaki asked as we walked in.

"This sure takes me back," The twins stated together. I looked around the classroom, it was nothing like the elementary schools I remembered. But then again, this isn't just any old elementary school.

"Surprised Charlotte?" Kyoya asked, smirking.

"Not surprised, just... thinking."

"Thinking about what exactly?" He asked, regarding me with just a hint of curiosity.

"How spoiled you rich kids are." I remarked as I ran a hand on the wooden desks. They were so ornate and clean, the chairs even cushioned to keep the kids comfortable. As I walked on past Kyoya, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. But when I looked back, there were none. I frowned slightly and looked to Haruhi as she spotted everyone.

"Hey, if you're just gonna barge in here like that, then why are we wearing these stupid disguises?" Haruhi grumbled.

"You don't wanna know Haruhi," I shook my head softly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Hikaru responded casually.

"There's no one here to catch us," Kaoru added. But, just as he spoke there were footsteps clearly stepping down the hall. My heart raced as we all panicked and dove under the desks, frightened we'd be caught.

"Shh, shut up guys, keep your lips zipped." Haruhi mimed zipping her lips and so did the three love struck boys. I rolled my eyes as they blushed and I nodded to her. Once the footsteps began getting quieter Haruhi and I got up and checked outside the classroom.

"It's alright, he's gone," Haruhi stated once he was far enough away.

"But you guys, we came here to get the scoop on Shiro. What do you think we should do now?" Haruhi asked the boys. I looked around and saw Honey and Kyoya looking at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Well, here's something interesting." We all approached the two and looked to the picture Kyoya was talking about.

"Hey, that's Shiro," Haruhi said, sounding surprised.

"So, he's in the classical music club," Kyoya mused.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself, it's nice to see him with a smile on his face. I had no idea he looked so sweet."

"Yeah, he's actually really cute," I nodded. He actually looked happy, what a change from his disposition recently!

"There's Shiro-chan!" Honey exclaimed when we finally found the kid. He was sitting by himself and I felt a little bad for him. Why was he all by himself? As we watched on, a girl approached him and the two spoke briefly. She then went to the piano and began playing. I was closest to the door and could hear the delightful music drifting out. I watched Shiro as his eyes closed and he smiled, thoroughly enjoying the girl's playing. I was enjoying it myself and I couldn't help but smile too. I swayed lightly, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Do you listen to music often Charlotte?"

"Yeah, I do... My sister plays the piano." I responded softly, relaxing visibly. We stood in silence for a little longer, even as Tamaki began having a conversation with one of the small girls from the class.

"But you better not fall in love with her," She warned, clutching a rose that Tamaki had given her. I looked over, curiously. Tamaki was actually pretty good with kids and I smiled lightly. The girl didn't seem shy around him at all.

"Why?" Tamaki asked her.

"Didn't you know? Hina has to move away soon," The girl explained.

"Her dad just got a new job in Germany, so they have to move there at the end of the week." Just as she finished speaking, Shiro barged out of the room. He glared at us.

I don't think I've ever seen a kid this angry before.

"What do you think you're doing? I want you idiots to leave immediately!" He exclaimed angrily. As he yelled Tamaki got back up, slinging the kid over his shoulder. As we began walking away, Shiro's friend exited the room and the two shared a brief look. Shiro began protesting even more but his pleas went ignored.

Back at Music Room Three, Tamaki began lecturing the kid. I listened along with everyone else, watching Shiro's stubborn expression fade into shock and slowly resignation.

"You didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host. You want to be a full-fledged man," Tamaki ended his speech and Shiro hung his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time. I just... I wanted to hear her play before she left for good. That's all."

"That piece she played, it's Mozart's sonata in D major for two piano's, isn't it?" As tamaki spoke he walked over to a large golden drape in the room. My brows furrowed together in confusion. He pulled the drapes apart and revealed a grand piano behind them.

"What?" I practically yelled in surprise. How long has that been there?

"Wait a minute, since when is there a grand piano in here?" Haruhi asked, sounding suspicious.

"Well this is a music room after all..."

"So why wouldn't it have a grand piano?" Hikaru finished his brother's sentence, the two leaned on opposite sides of a pillar with pleased smirks.

"It is a music room after all," Kyoya smiled over to us, he clearly enjoyed patronizing us.

"It is a music room," Mori added. It wasn't often the tall young man spoke, so it still surprised me.

"It's always been there, we just covered it up." Honey added as he ate some cake. I sighed heavily and walked over, dragging a chair beside Kyoya.

"Some tea Charlotte?" He offered. I frowned at him but nodded. He poured me a cup and I thanked him quietly as I took a sip. I looked over at Tamaki as he began playing and I listened to him intently. He was amazing, his fingers and hands danced over the keys expertly and his whole body moved fluidly with the quick motions.

When he finished playing he explained to Shiro how he'd teach him to play the piano, so he and Hina could play together before she left. I smiled softly as I packed up, bidding everyone a quiet goodbye so I wouldn't interrupt the two. Hopefully Shiro and Hina would have a nice time together.

* * *

The recital between Shiro and Hina couldn't have gone better. I smiled as I looked over the sketch I'd made of them together, playing the piano. The two were focused on nothing but the keys and each other. It was actually really sweet.

"She can get pretty jealous for an elementary girl. She'd be upset if she knew I was with you ladies, so let's keep this our little secret." Shiro remarked as he sat in the Music Room. About eleven girls surrounded him, giggling over the "Naughty Boy" as he soaked up their attention on the futon.

"You brat, what are you doing? Those are my guests!" Tamaki cried out when he saw Shiro.

"Well, it looks like they've found someone they like better. It's so easy to steal your customers. It looks like there's a new Host King in town." Shiro taunted Tamaki. I laughed softly when Tamaki practically exploded with the twins holding on to him as tightly as they possibly could. While Haruhi's remarks only served to fuel his rage Shiro looked over at me and grinned while making a peace sign. I shook my head with an amused smile and laughed again.

"How did Hina and our new King enjoy your sketch Charlotte?" Kyoya asked, striding over. I smiled, putting my copy of the sketch away. I'd actually drawn it twice, and then copied one of the sketches for myself so that each child had their own original.

"I asked Shiro and he said Hina really likes it. She even got it framed," I beamed softly.

"I'm glad they enjoyed it, it's a fine piece of art." Kyoya said, scribbling in his notebook as he spoke. I didn't know if he meant to compliment me or not, but I blushed nonetheless.

"Thanks Kyoya. I really appreciate it," I said shyly, putting my portfolio away.

"Hey, uh, do you think you could help me with me math homework? It's a little more complicated than I thought..." I asked as I pulled the work book out. Kyoya looked over at me and I immediately tried amending the situation.

"I mean, if you're not busy that is. I was going to ask Haruhi..." I added, hurriedly. My blush worsened, I have clue why I'm cursed with this condition but it makes embarrassing situations all the more unbearable. I shouldn't even be embarrassed, but the heat on my face remained. Kyoya simply chuckled and put his notebook away.

"It would be my pleasure." He sat beside me and I thanked him as I opened to the page I'd been assigned. Seeking the Shadow King's help was surprisingly a good idea. I expected him to excel at math, why wouldn't he be? But not only that, he's an excellent teacher. He'd explain one problem and then while he tended to guests I'd do a few on my own. When he got back he'd look at my answers and help me correct the ones I got wrong, he didn't get frustrated, and we finished sooner than I expected, just as the guests were leaving.

As I put my book away I felt a presence behind me and I sighed.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, preparing to leave.

"You and Kyoya are spending..."

"...A lot of time together Charlotte," Kaoru finished. I looked back at the pair and they both had teasing grins on their faces.

"I wanted to know what you guys wanted, not an observation." I fought to keep the blush off my cheeks.

"You're no fun." Hikaru pouted, crossing his arms.

"We wanted to invite you to go with us next week," Kaoru explained. I actually liked Kaoru more than his more mischievous twin. He seemed kinder sometimes and he understood I wouldn't respond to their unnecessary teasing.

"Go with you where? And when?" I asked.

"After school on Tuesday," He added. "Don't tell Haruhi, it's going to be a surprise."

"I'm sure she'll be plenty surprised. Where is it?" I asked again, actually curious.

"It's going to be at..."

"A theme park." Hikaru finished. Both boys kept their voices low since Haruhi wouldn't over hear. I doubted she would though, Tamaki was keeping her plenty busy. He was trying to get her to dress up in that uniform again.

"That sounds really fun guys, but I don't think I can make it." I stood up, clutching my bag close.

"Aw, why not?" They complained.

"Because I have to watch my sister. My grandmother won't be home and I don't want her alone all afternoon."

"We can take her with us! We'd love to meet your sister Charlotte. How come you never mentioned her before?" Honey suddenly chimed in. _I mentioned her earlier_, I thought but didn't say.

"Because I didn't think you needed to know, but I guess you do now. You really wouldn't mind her tagging along?" I asked, my brows scrunched together in concern.

"It'll be fun Charlotte!" The twins smiled. I wasn't so sure but nodded softly.

"If my grandmother is fine with it, then we might go."

"Yes!" The twins and Honey began cheering. I rolled my eyes and smiled, putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Might! I said might. Now, I have to go home guys, I'll see you soon." As I turned to go I felt many pairs of arms encircle my waist, hips, and shoulders. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey clung to me tightly. I chuckled and patted Honey's back, lightly resting the side of my head on each twin briefly.

"Okay, I really have to go guys. Thanks," As I left I said my goodbyes to Haruhi, who didn't seem much the hugging type. I'd test that some other time, I for one was fond of them. I gave Mori a brief hug, which surprised him, but by the tiny smile on his face I knew he didn't mind. I waved goodbye to Tamaki and left the room, idly wondering where Kyoya had gone. I pushed the thought away, continuing out of the room.

As I walked down the hallway I heard loud footsteps behind me and as I turned I caught sight of the blond making those loud steps.

"Tamaki what are you-"

"Can I have a hug my precious niece?"

"Niece?" I asked, stepping back a little. What was he going on about? We aren't related.

"Yes. We're all a family at the Host Club and you are my niece. I'm the Father, Haruhi is my daughter, the twins are the perverts, Honey and Mori are the neighbors, and Kyoya is Mother." He explained all this with a bright smile on his face. I stared at him a moment, trying to decide if he was serious. He didn't start laughing or give any other explanation, leading me to believe that he was quite serious. My smile widened, even as I tried not to let it and I let out a bubble of laughter.

"Ch-Charlotte why are you laughing?" Tamaki asked, truly perplexed. I couldn't answer him, I tried and only more laughter streamed from my lips.

"Oh I see, you finally understand now! May I have a hug now Charlotte?" Tamaki asked, spreading his arms wide. I nodded and managed to calm myself down. I giggled lightly still as I hugged Tamaki, wondering how on earth I'd been united with this weird group of people. Well, Haruhi is normal anyways.

"I'm glad you explained this to me Tamaki, I'd love to be your niece." I said when I pulled away. Why not? It's weird but I didn't see the harm. Tamaki grinned and swooped me into a hug again. He swung me around in glee.

"Oh you're so welcome my precious niece!" He yelled in happiness. I clung to Tamaki merely so he wouldn't drop me, though I doubted he would let that happen. His grip felt extremely tight and I could hardly breathe. As he swung to the right I caught a glimpse of Kyoya.

"K-Kyoya!" I called out, looking to him for help. The Shadow King saw me and shook his head lightly. He strolled over, slowly. It was as if he knew I was going to be sick by the time he reached us, making it just in the nick of time.

"Put her down, Tamaki. I believe your artist is getting ill." He ordered coldly. His glacial voice cut though Tamaki's thick skull and he immediately slowed to a stop and set me down. My legs felt wobbly and my stomach woozy.

"T-Thanks Kyoya," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Charlotte! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Tamaki," I cut him off and looked up at the blonde slowly. I gave a, hopefully, reassuring smile. Tamaki seemed to buy it and apologized once more. He ruffled my already mussed up hair and said his goodbyes. As he returned to the club I looked to Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyoya," I straightened myself and blew some of my hair out of my face. He simply chuckled and shoved his pen into his coat pocket.

"Well, the club can't lose it's first artist now can it? Especially not to Tamaki's... excitement." I allowed myself to chuckle lightly at that and found my bag again. I slung it over my shoulder and smiled to Kyoya.

"I'll see you Thursday..." I said as I headed down the hall again. I glanced back with a pleased grin, "Mommy."

"Yes I- Mommy?" Kyoya's brows furrowed. I laughed and practically began sprinting as he realized who told me about this "nickname". Kyoya sure looked pissed.


	3. Jungle Pool SOS

**Thanks for all the follows guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate them, and if you have any ideas or critiques feel free to share them! I'm updating quicker than I thought I would be, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi or the rest of the gang, just Charlotte.**

* * *

"What are you doing? Hey stop that!" As I walked toward the changing room I could hear Haruhi yelling over something. I paused, seeing the twins standing in front of the ladies changing room, talking back to her through the wall.

"We've brought all of our mother's latest designs for you to choose from! Just pick whichever one you want." Hikaru said as Tamaki approached behind them. I wandered up cautiously.

"What are you three perverts doing by the women's changing room?" I asked, crossing my arms. It wasn't just the boys still in their school attire, I still was too.

"Hey who are you calling perverts?" The twins looked at me, feigning anger but I knew they really weren't. Tamaki looked truly frustrated though and his face went red.

"I'm not a pervert! It's those two shady twins they-" He paused when he heard Haruhi. She said something about the bathing suit she being shown to her and Tamaki blew a gasket. His face turned dark and I could swear smoke streamed from his head. I shook my head as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, just those two." I snorted. I looked back at the twins.

"When you guys said a theme park, I didn't expect this." I said to them, gesturing to the giant water park behind us.

"Kyoya's family is branching out and he said we could give it a test run." Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to explain it to you Charlotte," Hikaru smirked lightly. His brother matched the expression and I frowned lightly.

"What is it now?" I asked, puzzled.

"You and mommy are spending a lot of time together," They said, shrugging their shoulders. I felt my cheeks warm and my stomach got an uncomfortable feeling inside. I wanted to think up a good retort but none came to mind. It was too late anyways, the boys had their attention elsewhere now.

"Watch out Charlotte," Kaoru warned teasingly as he and his brother began to walk off.

"You're next." Hikaru grinned mischievously. My eyes widened and suddenly two women appeared before me.

"Pick something good ladies!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" I yelled as they each grabbed an arm and dragged me into the changing room, after Haruhi had exited. I barely got a glimpse of her before they slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I swear I'm going to murder them!" I growled under my breath. Both women looked unfazed though and simply began grabbing fabrics from all over. I quickly nixed many of their selections. Haruhi was right in her assessment of "just strings". After a few more maybes that didn't quite turn out right one of the maids held up a dark brown two piece that I could finally approve of.

"That... actually looks nice." I admitted. The women looked away while I tried it on. It fit well and as I examined myself in the mirror I actually felt really good. The modest swimsuit was comfortable and fit well. The straps weren't too thick nor too thin and had gold buckles attaching them to the front. The pieces each had tiny cyan dolphins printed on it. All in all, I loved it. The shade of brown complemented my caramel colored hair without looking garish on my pale skin. I let down my hair, letting the tendrils cascade over my shoulders. The little cyan dolphins highlighted my dark eyes. I felt surprised at how good I felt in this simple article of clothing.

I actually felt myself blushing as I left the changing room, towel in hand and flip-flops keeping my feet from the pavement. As I walked towards the lounge chairs where Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya were I felt weight slam into me and arms wrap around my waist. I laughed lightly and looked down at my sister. Her nearly black colored hair shined in the light and her cocoa brown eyes peered up at me with love only a sibling could muster.

"Lottie-chan! Look, Hikaru and Kaoru picked me out a bathing suit! Isn't it pretty?" The thirteen year old let go of me and stood back, showing me the light pink garment. Thankfully they hadn't put her in something horrendously inappropriate. The one piece also had a pleated skirt and Hallory twirled around for the full effect. She looked very happy and admittedly very cute.

"It's very pretty Hallory," I agreed and tucked back her hair. She ran off to go play with Honey and Mori and I walked on to the others. I set my towel on the chair beside Kyoya's and sat down too. I looked over at Haruhi and noticed something different.

"What's with the pullover?" I asked her, raising my brows.

"Don't ask." She shook her head, not sounding very enthused.

"Well, I thought that swimsuit was pretty cute..." I smiled and looked through my bag. Thankfully I'd had enough mind today to pack sunscreen. The twins had said we were going to a theme park but no one told me what kind. Not only had I forgotten to pack our swimsuits, though the ones we now wore are far better, I'd forgotten other pool essentials. I applied the sunscreen, knowing already that Hallory had. That unmistakable smell was one of the first things I'd noticed.

"Yours is pretty cute too Charlotte-senpai." Haruhi smiled to me briefly but something caught her eye.

"When did you get that tattoo Charlotte?" She asked, curiously. All at once the other hosts scrambled over and began questioning me about the tattoo on my upper left arm, especially Tamaki who seemed outraged that his "niece" had defiled her skin. Hallory had also followed but she kept quiet throughout the madness.

"Everyone quiet!" I waited for them to calm down before I spoke again.

"I got it last year," I answered Haruhi with a kind smile. She nodded gratefully, though she seemed a little annoyed with the boys.

"And I don't care if you guys disapprove, I like it." I felt proud of myself for standing behind my decision. Besides, it's not like you can erase a tattoo.

"I think it's pretty cool Charlotte," Kaoru said, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, even matches your bathing suit," Hikaru pointed out. I looked to my arm and down at my swimsuit. He was right. I felt my face grow hot when I realized everyone else was doing the same and instinctively I crossed my arms over my torso.

"Alright everyone, show's over." Kyoya called out, blankly as he took a sip of his coconut drink.

The twins went off towards the water with Haruhi, asking about that yellow pullover she wore. I chuckled lightly and wondered what answer they'd receive, if any. Honey also complimented me on my tattoo and took Hallory back to the water to swim. I smiled and looked over at Tamaki.

"I apologize Charlotte, it is really pretty. What's it for anyways?" He asked, interested.

"Well..." I felt self-conscious explaining it to him, but since no one else was listening I went for it.

"Dolphins are free, wild, and spectacular. And that's what I want to be..." I looked to the tattoo on my arm again, admiring the beautiful dolphin jumping over brisk waves.

"Well I think you're pretty spectacular Charlotte, we all do. Don't we Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, grinning. Kyoya glanced at me, his eyes piercing through my skin. I almost blushed again but managed to hold it back, averting my own gaze with a swift turn of my head.

"Yes I suppose we do," he remarked. Tamaki seemed to sense my discomfort and switched the topic. He had Kyoya explain why this park existed in the first place and why we're here. I felt surprised to see it's owned by his family but instead of feeling as caustic as Haruhi had likely felt, I was glad his family had allowed us to come. Or at least that Kyoya had.

_I don't know much about his family... Maybe I should ask sometime._

As I lay back and let the sun's rays beat down on me, artificial or not, I could hear Hallory giggling and playing with Honey and Haruhi trying to explain a plastic pool to the twins.

"I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it you have to pump it full of air." She explained, likely making gestures to describe how it looked.

"You dunce." Hikaru responded.

"That's an inflatable boat dummy," Kaoru said. I rolled my eyes under my large sunglasses. I heard Tamaki get up and as I looked over I saw him and the boys conversing. Haruhi seemed peeved so I decided to see what was going on. I lifted myself up and strolled over to her. As I approached Tamaki started talking again.

"That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect her innocence as any father or guardian would. After all, even if she's wearing a swimsuit it's not decent for a lady to walk around half-naked in front of boys." The twins pointed behind the blond at the two of us. I stood beside Haruhi, arms crossed and both of our displeased looks seemed to get through Tamaki's thick skull. He seemed to lose his soul, though I was pretty sure it was because Haruhi was upset with him more than anything.

"Haru-chan! Lottie-chan! Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me? Hall-chan said she'd go." Honey asked us as he and Hallory ran over.

"I might later Honey," I answered with a smile. It's too difficult not to smile around him. Hallory looked up at me with a smile.

"Can I go Lottie-chan?" She asked, eyes pleading.

"Oh fine, but be careful." I reminded, protectively. Haruhi shook her head at Honey too.

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today. Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?" Haruhi asked. She had a point. Honey shook his head.

"Just looks cuter this way, you know?" He smiled and happily pranced off to go play in the pool again. Hallory trailed after him, giggling excitedly. I looked over at Mori briefly and he seemed to understand what I wanted him to do. He gave a brief smile and followed after the two. I felt a little better knowing Hallory would have two of the hosts looking after her.

"Those bunnies are pretty cute," Haruhi admitted. I nodded in agreement as the twins approached her from behind, also agreeing.

"He's so innocent," They said together.

"No way! You've got it all wrong." All of a sudden the ground shook and I could hear Renge's voice. Her laughter filled the air, along with the churning of the rig's gears. My eyes widened as her pedestal began rising from the ground. _This isn't possible...  
_  
"How does she do that? It's like that rig follows us," Haruhi asked, just as taken aback as I felt.

"That outfit is pretty impressive," Hikaru stated disinterestedly.

"What's with that tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked Renge once she had fully revealed herself. The fifteen year old wore a black bikini, held an umbrella, and had a strange, blue tattoo on her stomach.

"Oh that, you don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying." She answered.

"Yeah, who?" Hikaru asked.

"La-La!" She sang, theatrically. Afterwards she went into a brief explanation about who she was specifically cosplaying. I wouldn't have guessed it and Haruhi plainly stated she wouldn't have either. Renge began posing and I looked over at the boys, uninterested in the petite girl's modeling.

"Hey boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed..."

"...Like that?" Kaoru finished his sibling's sentence. I looked at Tamaki, awaiting his opinion.

"Well, yeah that's okay." Tamaki said, unfazed.

"Why's that Tamaki?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Because it's cosplay... I guess." I frowned, he really is stupid sometimes. The twins didn't seem pleased either but Renge left no time for us to linger on this subject.

"Listen up boys!" Renge pointed over at us, then paused when she noticed me.

"And Charlotte," she quickly corrected, "Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives! Look!" Was that why she had come out here?

She pointed to Honey as he jumped into the pool, calling out for his friend. I could see Mori smile fondly to him and I felt my heart melt a little. Honestly, I could see why the girls in the club loved hanging around them. It's cute.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked. I didn't see what she meant either, neither did Haruhi or the twins.

"Think about what he said to you earlier." Renge responded thoughtfully.

_"Just looks cuter this way, you know?"_

"He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think."

"I agree, try putting an 'I' at the beginning of that sentence." Kyoya suddenly chimed in. Haruhi, the boys, and I thought about it.

_"Just looks cuter this way, you know?"_ quickly became _"I look cute"_. All of us turned to the two, shocked.

"He planned that?" We gasped. It's totally unbelievable. Honey's just too sweet!

"That's Haninozuka for you. In the last episode he felt threatened by another loli boy type, so he's taking steps to keep his rank. I should give him more credit, he's a lot smarter than I thought." Episode? Whatever she meant by that it actually made a little sense. Renge left just as quickly as she came, leaving us all to wonder if Honey really is that devious.

* * *

While twins initiated a water gun fight with Tamaki I chose to hang out with Haruhi under the umbrella. I took a sip of some cold water, watching Honey and Hallory playing in the current pool. Honey really enjoyed the pool and placidly kicked his legs and Hallory looked like she enjoyed the older boy's company. Honey's disposition probably helped.

"Charlotte! This is really fun!" She waved over at me and I laughed lightly. I waved back, glad she was happy.

As we sat and enjoyed the warmth around us I noticed a shirtless Mori approaching us and I felt my cheeks grow a little rosy. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Taking a break huh? Want something to drink?" Haruhi offered the much taller boy her glass and he gratefully took it. I strolled over to the side, curious about the boys' water fight.

"Sideways leaping shot go!" Tamaki shouted as he performed the maneuver. I yelped when I got splashed with the cold water. The twins had protected themselves behind some Tiki heads. I shivered as the cold water dripped down my torso and frowned at Tamaki.

"S-Sorry Charlotte! Hikaru, Kaoru, That's cheating!" He called out, while simultaneously berating the boys. When he landed though, he slipped on something and skidded into a totem pole. I went over and picked up his water gun, intent on revenge. But I noticed the pole lighting up and got a bad feeling. It seemed Mori did too, I heard him drop his glass. I turned and saw Honey and Hallory in the pool with a giant wave rising up before them.

"Honey-senpai!" "Mitskuni!" "Hallory!" The three of us shouted as the two got swallowed up by the blue waters. As we charged towards the pool my heart pounded in my chest while a million scenarios streamed through my head. Mori suddenly slipped on something, likely whatever had brought Tamaki down, and fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. Both Haruhi and I slowed. I looked at the water while Haruhi tried tending to the fallen host.

_They're not here..._

The waters were calm now and devoid of my sister and the host she'd gotten into trouble with.

I looked back to the hosts and saw Tamaki had rallied them together.

"Gentlemen, Charlotte! We're going after Honey-senpai and Hallory! That pool looks like the quickest way, charge!" As we barreled to the water Kyoya began warning us.

"Wait! I wouldn't go..." Too late. We only realized the danger when we got there. Alligators streamed towards us out of nowhere. Tamaki tried leading us several different ways but every which way we turned the snapping jaws barred our path. I turned the wrong way and nearly got my legs taken off as one of the massive reptiles snapped at me. I jumped up a tree, thankful this one had branches I could climb on.

"G-Guys!" I looked towards the hosts for help, trembling in my hiding spot. "What are these animals even doing here?" I adore animals, even alligators, but seeing them this close is too much.

"Those animals belong to the park's tropical animal exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild." Kyoya answered as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Kind of?" I yelled, staring down at the animals lounging under my feet. They looked angry or hungry, maybe both. I nearly screamed when one lunged at me but Mori and the twins came to the rescue. While the twins distracted the animals Mori managed to get behind the tree and grab me around the waist. He quickly carried me away from the giant reptiles and back to the group, with the twins fast tracking it behind us. He set me down just as gently as he would Honey.

"Thanks," I said to him, blushing once more. I tucked my hair back behind my ear while he gave a soft grunt of recognition. I looked over at Kaoru and saw him consider Kyoya curiously but when I looked over at the boy I didn't see anything interesting. His glasses glinted bright white as the sunlight reflected off them, making him seem more menacing than anything else. Kyoya started writing something down in that black notebook of his, scribbling quickly as he spoke again.

"I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot you guys. I got some great data today," Kyoya smiled, looking genuinely pleased despite the situation.

"You what?" Everyone except Mori screamed at him, though the silent young man looked more than pissed off.

Kyoya didn't seem the least bit bothered though and lead us over to the park's map. We all huddled around it, ignore the hissing of the alligators in the background.

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden and this is our current location," Kyoya pointed on the map with his pen. "We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey-senpai probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there we'll have to make it through this jungle area, here in the southern block.  
Distance wise we're talking about 800 meters."

"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas. Any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

"Since they're still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know." Kyoya answered her.

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous..." Hikaru spoke, sounding worried.

"...than alligators." Kaoru finished for him. I didn't doubt that at all. If there were alligators they'd likely have put other wild animals inside the park. And Hallory could run into any one of them. The thought chilled me to the bone.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Kyoya asked me, "You looked a little pale."

The other hosts turned to face me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just fine..." I pulled on the most convincing smile I could and it seemed to work.

"All right! Now this is a mission of survival," Tamaki declared, rallying the troops for our mission.

"I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece. It is our sworn duty to save Honey-senpai and Hallory!"

* * *

"I keep hearing all these really strange animal calls," Haruhi said as we walked through the jungle. I nodded, I heard them too. Strange bird calls I'd never heard before rang throughout the tropical air.

"You don't think that all those animal sounds..."

"...could belong to the real thing, do you?" The twins asked Kyoya. Everyone felt edgy in the humid air. After seeing the alligators nobody was keen on seeing any more wild animals.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I do know that my family always strives for authenticity, whatever the cost." Kyoya replied. I rolled my eyes, wiping some sweat off my forehead. Walking through an actual jungle hadn't been on my to-do list today.

"So we could be walking right into a leopard's jaws and not even know it?" I asked, crossly. I walked along Kyoya's side, glaring up at him. He gave me a brief look of acknowledgement but my question went unanswered. I suppose it didn't need answering... everyone knew it was possible.

Suddenly Mori slipped again, landing on his back and startling several birds who took to the skies. The poor guy lay motionless, a banana peel draping over his face.

"Mori-senpai is..."

"...acting just as clumsy as you do, boss."

"Shut up!" Tamaki snapped at the two red-heads. Haruhi looked concerned for Mori as he sat up. I couldn't blame her, his behavior worried me too. I walked up to him, helping take that peel off his face.

"Are you alright Mori?" I asked him. He nodded slightly and I decided to leave it at that. The sky suddenly got cloudy, darkening with angry-looking clouds. I looked up, then over at Kyoya for an explanation.

"Uh oh, it's about time for the squall." Kyoya said as he examined his watch. He ushered us over to a cabana and we all took cover underneath it. Just in time too, rain began pouring from the sky as quiet thunder rumbled in the distance. I sat down beside Haruhi and watched the rain pelt the earth before us.

_I hope Hallory's okay..._ Hopefully she stayed with Honey. I know he wouldn't let her out of his sight, nor would he let her get rained on.

"Hey Mori-senpai, you seem to be really close to Honey-senpai. Are the two of you like childhood friends?" Haruhi asked. Honestly I felt curious myself, Mori and Honey are practically inseparable.

"You mean you don't know..."

"...that they're cousins?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"What? No way!" I couldn't believe it. They look nothing alike.

"You're kidding me, they're related?" She asked, bewildered. The boys went on to explain how they became related. They related how the Morinozukas served the Haninozukas for generations and just two generations ago they became related through marriage. The master-servant relationship became void but:

"Mori-senpai has always made it a point to accompany Honey-senpai." Kaoru said, in awe.

"Must really get his blood going. The blood of a loyal servant flows like a might river through Mori-senpai's veins." Tamaki finished, esteem gleaming through his wistful expression.

"Such a beautiful story! I'm touched." The twins cried into handkerchiefs. Their theatrics were a little over the top, but I will admit Mori's loyalty is something worthy of admiration. Tamaki looked over at me now, curiosity clear in his bright eyes.

"That reminds me, what about your family Charlotte?"

"My family?" I asked.

"Yeah, we know Hallory's your sister..."

"...and that you have a grandmother. But is there anyone else?" The twins asked. This was a touchy subject for them to be asking me about. But they're my friends now and they deserved to know more about me.

"Well, Hallory and I live with our grandmother and have since I was seven. We have the same mother but not the same father, which I'm sure you guys already guessed. Our grandmother is really the only family we have," I explained. I crossed my long legs at my ankles. The boys took my explanation in and nodded. My sister and I share some of our mother's features, her slender jaw and almond-shaped eyes, but while Hallory is fully Japanese I'm not. I have some of my father's American features, mainly his hair and slightly crooked nose.

"And I guess we have you guys now too-" Tamaki and the twins bombarded me with a tight hug. The twins rubbed their faces against mine and Tamaki nuzzled the top of my head.

"Awww!" They exclaimed happily. I only got them to release me when I asked Kyoya for help. He gave the boys a sharp look, claiming he'd send them out in the rain to look for Honey alone if they didn't let go. The boys and I looked over at Haruhi as she walked over to Mori, lightly touching his arm.

"Hey Mori-senpai, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure that Honey senpai is safe. He's a lot tougher than you might think he is, and if he get's hungry the trees are full of bananas." I couldn't help but smile at Haruhi's attempt to cheer Mori up. The boys were skeptical but Mori gently ruffled her hair and gave her a serene smile.

"You're right." Mori said, looking a little calmer now. He looked over at me and nodded to me, "And Hallory will be okay too, Charlotte." I smiled softly, feeling better with Mori's promise.

I walked back over to the group, trying to ignore Tamaki and the twins as they teased him endlessly. I looked over at Kyoya and saw him talking on his cell phone. As the rain began to die down though, I noticed Mori and Haruhi walking off on their own. Wordlessly I followed them, it was better than listening to the twins repeatedly calling Tamaki a pervert.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I hurried after them. Mori paused and looked down at me, Haruhi sitting in his arms. I raised a brow but chose not to comment on it.

"I want to look for them too," I said softly. "She's my sister."

Mori nodded slightly and we began the trek through the jungle on our own. We spent about a half hour walking through the thick forest and stomping through the wet mud. I slapped bugs away from my face and arms, wincing when I realized I'd gotten a little sunburned. Mori soon stopped in his tracks and I paused beside him. Haruhi and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong senpai?" I asked.

Without warning a group of police officers encircled us. How did they find us so quick? I looked around at them but they seemed wary and not pleased.

"The targets have been captured by a suspicious man. We'll take the targets into custody." Targets?

"You there, put the boy down immediately! If you refuse we'll remove him and the girl forcefully!" Mori didn't do as they demanded and one of the men grabbed Haruhi's arm, scaring her. Mori swiftly acted and the officer practically flew in the air after Mori struck him. He landed in the green bushes with an immense crash.

"The suspect is resisting, prepare to fire warning shots!" Warning shots? I inched behind our tall protector, frightened. Why did they think Mori kidnapped us?

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Lottie-chan, out of the way!" Honey's voice erupted from the treetops and he swung out into the line of fire. His feet connected with one of the officers helmets, knocking the man to the ground and shattering the glass in the helmet. Haruhi and I watched in stunned silence as Honey took down each officer by himself. When the officers were taken care of, Honey looked down at them and warned them in as serious a voice as he could muster.

"You guys should be more careful about who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad, got it?" While Honey berated the fallen officers the rest of the hosts, along with my sister, ran over to us.

I saw Hallory and immediately felt relieved. She ran up to me, avoiding the unconscious men. Hallory hugged me tightly and I quickly returned the gesture, noticing also that Tamaki was clinging to Haruhi as if he'd never see her again. I smirked a little, he really likes her despite all that "father-daughter" crap. After making sure Hallory was none the worse for wear I turned my attention to the twins.

"I'm not sure what happened here but at least they're still alive," Hikaru said as he and his brother examined the quivering men.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey-senpai's work. He must have been really holding back," Kaoru added.

"Huh? What do you mean he was holding back?" Haruhi asked as she pinched Tamaki's hand, forcing him to let go of her. I let Hallory go and simply kept my arm around her shoulders as the boys explained Honey's actions to us.

"The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas military," Hikaru explained.

"Honey-senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo," Kyoya explained further. We looked to Honey, surprised but the older boy simply smiled.

"Mori-senpai's no slouch either. He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school," Tamaki added. Mori didn't give much of a response either but neither of us expected him to.

"How were you able to find us Honey-senpai?"

"It wasn't hard. It didn't take Hallory and I long to reach the end of the current pool, so we decided to look for you guys." After Honey spoke the embarrassed officers began begging him for forgiveness and stating they were now indebted to the great Haninozuka. I still found it unbelievable but I was glad for Honey's expert skills. He'd protected my sister and made sure she would be safe before attacking those officers. I'd have to thank him later, for now I let him and Mori catch up.

* * *

On our way out of the jungle Kyoya approached me.

"I apologize for putting your sister, as well as everyone else, in danger Charlotte..." Kyoya said, quietly. I looked up at him, ignoring the other conversations around us.

"It's okay Kyoya. You didn't intend Honey-senpai and Hallory to get separated from us, or for your officers to scare the crap out of us." I raised a brow but a small smirk tugged at my lips, making it impossible to look entirely serious.

"Thanks for letting us come along Kyoya." I looked back ahead. My eyes flickered to the side though and I caught just a glimpse of a smile on his face. I couldn't help it when I smiled too. We all came to a stop right back where our adventure had begun.

"Shame I didn't get to hang out in the pool much," I regretted not going in their earlier.

"It probably would've been nice. But then you would've been swept down the currents too." Kyoya pointed out. I nodded slightly.

"You guys would've found me," I said confidently.

"That we would've," Kyoya responded. I smiled again and looked back at Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins as they made beach plans.

"We're all gonna go to the beach Tama-chan?" Honey asked, smiling on his cousin's broad shoulders. Hallory was standing beside the two, holding Mori's hand and swinging their hands as they stood there. The taller boy didn't seem to mind my sister's antics, something I was grateful for.

"That'll be fun, don't you think?" Honey asked his cousin. Mori slowly smiled.

"Yeah." He said in agreement. Haruhi's face bore a smile now too and everyone looked back at the water. The sun was setting and turned the sky a gorgeous shade of orange. All in all it was the perfect end to an exciting day.


	4. The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club

**I really appreciate all the favorites and follows guys. I hope you're all enjoying this story, if you have the time could you give me a review? I'd like to know if there's anything I can do to improve, even if it's something small. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just Charlotte. Sorry for the uber long chapter, I have a lot I wanted to do!  
**

* * *

"This sucks. I thought going to the beach meant a day off." Haruhi hugged her legs to her chest as she sat under an umbrella. I sat beside her, relishing the shade for a few minutes. Haruhi didn't look pleased about being here and I didn't blame her. I rested my hand on her petite shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance for a break soon Haruhi," I smiled. It's too bad she can't go swimming though with all the girls around. I looked around, watching Honey and Mori with their guests as they practiced a strange exercise routine. The twins were running around, spreading their "brotherly love" throughout the beach and Tamaki was resting on a rock with his guests. Kyoya stood nearby with a huge line of girls who each took their turn with the popular blond.

"I'm glad your grandmother let you come." Haruhi mentioned. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she was happy to hear you invited me actually..." I stopped when I noticed a few girls approaching us, probably Haruhi's guests.

"Um, Haruhi, aren't you going swimming with us?" They looked anxious to spend time with their host. I smiled and looked at my friend.

"Yeah Haru-chan, aren't you going to swim with us?" Haruhi shot a brief glare at me then returned her attention to the girls.

"No, uh, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance." She responded.

"Well, if you're not going to swim would you mind if we sat here and talked with you?" The first girl's friend asked. I was about to get up so they could do that but Haruhi was quicker to respond.

"But why? You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on, why not show them off?" The girls instantly melted at Haruhi's words, making Haruhi a little uncomfortable. I couldn't help but snicker at her, she really was a natural. I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru as they neared, finally done chasing their rainbow-colored beach ball.

"I can't believe he fooled us," Hikaru said as he picked up his ball.

"Who'd have thought he'd bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru added.

"We certainly didn't expect it." Hikaru finished, each of the boys rested a hand on their hips. I nodded in agreement. Honestly, I'd been hoping for a break too. I'm tired of drawing portraits of the ladies and the beach is the perfect place for inspiration. Maybe I could find some time and go somewhere more private later.

"You were invited on this all expenses paid vacation for a reason and that is to keep our clients entertained." Kyoya responded from his spot at an umbrella table. He hugged his clipboard close, probably so it wouldn't get sandy or wet. I rolled my eyes, wandering over and taking the seat beside his. Honey was definitely keeping the ladies entertained, chasing after a dark-haired girl across the shoreline.

"We know, But with the ladies here..." Hikaru started.

"...Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit," Kaoru finished.

"Is that really all you boys think about?" I asked no one in particular. Kyoya looked over at me, a light smirk tugging at his lips.

"No, we also think about her in other outfits." I looked at him, a surprised bubble of laughter escaping my lips.

"Believe it or not Charlotte, I do have a sense of humor." Kyoya went back to writing on his clipboard. I blushed lightly, wishing I hadn't been so naïve. The twins and Tamaki seemed not to have heard our conversation though, for theirs had carried on. Tamaki was now having one of his "romantic" daydreams and he squirmed in his chair giddily while the girls and twins watched. I shook my head and followed Kyoya, the dark-haired host had gotten up and was walking away from the boys.

"Hey, Kyoya! Where are you going?" I asked him, trying to keep up with his long strides. I was only about the height of the twins and even with my long legs the Shadow King was still able to walk faster. He looked down at me from the corner of his eye and then back ahead.

"You'll see." He said, cryptically. My eyebrows scrunched closer together, what was that supposed to mean? I kept up with him though and soon we stopped at a large green-black van. Dozens of armored men stood around it, awaiting their orders. I remembered them from the water park and instinctively inched a little closer to Kyoya. He glanced down at me and I felt my cheeks warm. But the host said nothing and instead turned his attention to the officers. After he conversed with one of the men they all began unloading hundreds of shellfish from the van.

"They're doing all this... for Honey-senpai?" I asked, shocked. Buckets and buckets of shellfish got passed down from the man to man where they got dumped out for Honey to enjoy.

"No way!" I could hear Haruhi on the other side of a large rock and I smiled. She sounded even more surprised than I felt. Mori peeked his head over the rock and spotted us. Kyoya looked up at him and I waved to the tall man, receiving a brief flicker of a smile in return.

"Mori-senpai, my family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make it up to Honey-senpai for attacking him at the water park, so they brought shellfish." Kyoya explained. Mori seemed to accept it and simply climbed back down to join Honey and Haruhi again. I looked back at the officers and relaxed a little.

"That's pretty nice of them," I mentioned to Kyoya, glancing up at him.

"Yes, well, they could've hurt you so I think this should more than make up for that." Kyoya said as he scribbled on his clipboard. I felt my stomach flip a little at his concern, whether it was solely for me or for us as a group I didn't know though.

"According to Haruhi we're going to have a very nice dinner," I could hear her yelling to Tamaki about it. It was pretty cute.

"I think dinner is the perfect way to make up for it." I walked away from Kyoya and back towards the other hosts and their guests.

"Tell me, Haruhi. Isn't this crab crab-tivating?" Tamaki presented her with a large, brown crab. Haruhi looked up and giggled at the pun Tamaki made, her cheeks blushing.

"Oh yeah." Tamaki was so caught up in Haruhi's answer that he didn't notice the crab had a little friend.

"Cen-ti-pede!" All the girls scrambled away from Tamaki, terrified of the black and yellow creature. Tamaki looked a little frightened too, but I wasn't sure if it was due to the bug or because all the girls had left. Haruhi stepped over and grabbed the bug off the crab, then tossed it into the bushes that lined the beach.

"Hey Haruhi," The twins approached her and rested their elbows on both of her shoulders as they usually did.

"Now I know most girls aren't really the bug-loving type, and I certainly didn't think you were but..."

"...Don't you think you could've been easy on that little guy?" Karou finished his brother's sentence. He seemed to do that more often than Hikaru.

"Oh come on, it's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." Haruhi replied, just as monotone as usual. I nodded in agreement though.

"Yeah, bugs are pretty resilient." I added. Bugs didn't really terrify me either and that centipede had looked kind of neat. The girls wandered back over, each in awe over Haruhi's heroics. The twins walked back over to Tamaki and I, looking a little stunned.

"Well, isn't that just great?" Hikaru grumbled.

"Haruhi is not normal. I thought girls were afraid of bugs." Kaoru added. I looked at him and raised a brow.

"I'm a girl too you know. And bugs don't scare me either."

"You're not normal either then," Hikaru responded with a teasing grin. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him lightly. Hikaru grunted and rubbed his ribs as Tamaki spoke.

"I'm sure she's afraid of something," Tamaki said, just as surprised. I looked at the twins and practically saw a light-bulb appear over their heads. Great... another one of their games.

"Hey boss, listen up. We just thought of a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say? it's called the "Who can find Haruhi's weakness" game. So you think you're up to it?" They asked in unison.

"But that game sounds terrible." Tamaki answered, clutching the crab in his hands still.

"It really does guys." I couldn't help but agree. Why would they want to scare Haruhi anyways? The twins slowly began striding away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, she'd only share her weakness with someone she was really close to." Tamaki's ears perked up and he whipped around to face the twins. Of course he'd be more open to it now.

"What are the rules?" He asked.

"Now that's more like it!" The twins exclaimed. They explained the deadline, which was sunset tomorrow, and the winner would be whoever found out her weakness first. After they finished Kyoya, Honey, and Mori joined in.

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." The sun reflected off his glasses, making Kyoya look a little sinister. He held up a few photos and as I looked closer I could see they were of Haruhi. The twins and Tamaki each gasped in surprise. I felt a little annoyed actually, but I wasn't sure why. They were just pictures, pretty creepy but not threatening. Kaoru looked over at me, tipping his head.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. I looked at him, surprised. My annoyance must not have been as hidden as I believed it was. My cheeks flushed pink.

"Nothing," I shook my head and tried to pull a convincing smile. Kaoru didn't seem to buy it but he let the subject drop anyways.

"We wanna play too!" Honey exclaimed, jumping in glee. Tamaki was busily trying to get a closer look while his friend kept the photos out of reach.

"Where did you get those pictures, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, innocently.

"Yeah Kyo-chan, where did you get them?" I repeated, just as curious. I crossed my arms, expecting another cryptic response from him. I wasn't disappointed.

"I have my sources, how about we just leave it at that for the moment."

"Well, I don't want to play. You boys have-"

"Aw come on Charlotte, you know you wanna!" The twins tried coaxing.

"No, I really don't. It's not nice," I crossed my arms. Tamaki looked at me and shrugged.

"Alright then, but if you won't play I guess we'll just have to find out what your weakness is while we're at it." I looked over at the blond and frowned.

"No way that isn't fair!" I stammered, my hands grew clammy just thinking about it. "Besides what would I do with pictures of Haruhi?"

"Oh so you think you'd win?" Hikaru asked, raising a brow. His brother mirrored his expression.

"No, but if I did I wouldn't want pictures of Haruhi. You guys are such perverts." I noticed Honey seemed to flinch at the bite in my tone, so I threw him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Honey, I know you're not..." I rubbed my face.

"If you play then you won't have any more portraits to do this weekend." Kyoya mentioned as he scribbled on his clipboard again. I looked over at him, pouting. Now this really wasn't a fair choice. The twins looked at me skeptically.

"Well you either play or you're a part of the game. So what's it gonna be?"

* * *

The boys spent the entire day trying to scare Haruhi, but they all failed. The twins tried to scare her with ghost stories, Honey tried seeing if she was claustrophobic which I was glad I wasn't around for, and Mori tried scaring her with sharp objects. I had even attempted to scare Haruhi by surprise, jumping out from behind random objects. But Haruhi wasn't scared of any of it, nothing seemed to phase her. Tamaki looked like he was gathering something from the jungle to try to scare her with but I doubted it would work. I looked back to Haruhi and smiled as she grabbed another "treat" from the ocean.

"Look Charlotte, another side dish!" She smiled happily.

"You really enjoy food, don't you Haruhi?" I laughed softly and handed her the bucket. She took it and put her treat inside.

"Look up here Haruhi!" "What's up? The breeze up here feels great!" Her guests exclaimed. We looked behind us and saw them standing on the tall cliff. I looked at Haruhi, biting my bottom lip. It certainly didn't look safe up there.

"It's dangerous, be careful!" Haruhi warned. The girls didn't seem to listen, or really notice Haruhi's concern.

"Should we go get them?" I asked, looking up at the girls. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, they could slip or something. The rocks are pretty sharp and that cliff is pretty high up." She and I left the tide pools, leaving any hidden sea-creatures behind. I could hear the waves crashing up against the rocks as we began walking up the steep cliff.

"Not to mention those waves..." I love waves, but even these sounded menacing. As we climbed the cliff we could hear the girls being harassed by some guys. Both of us hurried up to the top and we saw that our hearing hadn't betrayed us. Haruhi bravely stepped forward and tossed her bucket of shellfish on one of the guys. Urchins clung to his shirt as he whirled around to face us. The long-haired girl he'd been bothering ran off for help.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!" Haruhi yelled. My feet felt like lead and I could feel the color rushing away from my already pale skin. That boy looked much more than mad, angry or furious was more like it.

"You little runt!" The eldest boy grabbed Haruhi and began dragging her away. His friend held on to the other two girls, keeping them from intervening.

"What are you going to do now loser?"

"Don't hurt him!" One of the girls pleaded, looking absolutely helpless.

"Haruhi! Let him go!" I demanded, emboldened by my friend's earlier heroics. I rushed over and started pulling his arm away from my friend, gripping him as tightly as I could. He fought me for a moment or two, I could feel him using just as much effort to keep his hand put. But he grew tired of that and I felt his elbow connect with my ribs. My breath whooshed from my lungs in a heavy pant and I fell backwards.

"You can wait your turn missy!" The boy growled. I coughed as he returned his attention to Haruhi.

"Now don't you try to act all tough, you little sissy boy." His friend taunted. "Or you, you little pansy." He aimed that last bit at me and even went so far as to kick my injured side. I whimpered and scooted away. I looked at Haruhi, feeling pathetic for being unable to help her. I clutched my ribs as I sat up, fear pulsing through my veins.

"I got an idea kid, how would you like to take a dip?" The boy sneered. He threw Haruhi off the cliff, taunting her one last time as he did. Suddenly I heard Tamaki shout for her and then I spotted him jump off the cliff after her. Above the waves I heard their bodies crash into the sea and all I could do was hope they'd be alright.

* * *

"So Tamaki's pretty mad at Haruhi, huh?" I asked Kyoya as he approached. I didn't want the doctor looking at me, I didn't feel my bruise was serious enough but Kyoya insisted he take at least take a look so I allowed it.

"Rightly so," He murmured as he inspected my arms. Each had little nicks and scrapes from the rocky cliff. He quickly put antiseptic on each scratch and then put band-aids on the few that needed them. We sat in one of the many bedrooms on his family's property, mine actually. The room was nice, comfortable actually.

"I understand why he's mad... She could have drowned or gotten hurt. But... we couldn't just let them harm those girls." I winced as he started feeling my ribs.

"But by intervening you also got hurt. You should've waited for us, or gotten help." Kyoya looked at me sternly.

"And watch those guys hurt your guests? Or worse?" I retorted sharply. Kyoya's eyes narrowed and I could see a hint of anger spark within him.

"Okay, then maybe I should reward you for getting injured and scaring those girls more than they should have been. What would you like? A trophy?" Kyoya's brows knitted closer together and his voice darkened. I frowned, his own anger making mine rise.

"How about those pictures of Haruhi since that seems like the only decent prize you can scrounge up?" The both of us stared at each other for what felt like a very long time. I looked away first, turning my head and huffing angrily. Kyoya said nothing more as he went back to examining my side.

We left a few minutes later. Kyoya had warned me that at least one of my ribs had bruised, and it'd take a couple of weeks to heal. He gave me some pain medication to take, reminding me to check the label so I wouldn't make myself sick, and had then left the room. I carefully changed my clothes, popped two pills in my mouth, and followed suit.

On the way to the dining room I quickly found out that breathing too deeply, coughing, and bending were out of the question. I brushed my hand through my hair, glad I'd been able to squeeze a shower in before Kyoya had come into my room. I frowned a little thinking about how our conversation went. I did feel a little bad for getting upset with him, but like Haruhi I didn't see what I did wrong.

I walked into the dining room and saw the rest of the club was there standing around Haruhi, aside from Tamaki. I smiled, glad to see she was none the worse for wear. She was even wearing a pretty cute dress, something the twins were praising her dad over. Her dad must have picked it out. I looked around and spotted Tamaki spying on Haruhi from afar. I actually felt a little pity for the guy, he really cares about her.

"Hey look, there's Charlotte." The twins turned the others attention on me now. I looked at each of them, blushing lightly under their curious stares. I briefly caught Kyoya's eye but shame and resentment forced me to look away. Everyone said their hellos and took their seats. I sat next to Kaoru who looked at me with concern.

"Are you and senpai okay?" He asked, very quietly. I shrugged softly in response.

"Could be better..." I answered just as quietly.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure everything will work out." He offered me a soft smile and looked back around the table. I smiled softly too, glad the twins and I had become such good friends. They'd been a real nuisance my first week at the club but times like this proved they aren't always so bad.

"This is uncomfortable," Hikaru stated as we all sat in silence. We could cut the tension in the room with a spoon if we wanted.

"Yeah, kind of awkward," His brother murmured in agreement. I couldn't help but agree, the room wasn't full of the chatter you'd expect and Tamaki looked miserable sitting next to Haruhi.

"Let's dig in, Haru-chan. These are the crabs we caught, I bet they're delicious." Honey said as he held up his own bright red crab. I smiled softly at his attempt to cool things down. Haruhi happily obliged and began cracking the crab legs. The sound echoed in the quiet room, quite loudly. We all watched her eat crab leg after crab leg, racking up a huge pile of empty shells.

"These crabs taste in crab-ible... Get it?" Haruhi joked as she finished off another piece of meat. It was kind of amazing to see her eat so much. I was actually a little worried she'd get an upset stomach and Tamaki looked just as disturbed.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest."

"Excuse me? I thought you weren't speaking to me." Her response seemed to punch Tamaki in the face. I looked down at my plate, taking a bite of my food.

"You... trying to be cute?" Tamaki muttered as he looked at her. Haruhi glanced his way but remained silent. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"Okay, fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then, I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room please?" Tamaki started striding out of the room. Kyoya excused himself from the table and followed. When he passed by me I could feel his eyes glance over me. I looked up after he passed, watching them go before looking back down at my plate. I lost my appetite, as did Haruhi.

"Maybe he's right... maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself." She mused to herself. The twins looked at her blankly, hands propping their heads up.

"So that's it, he got to you?" They responded together.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru stated.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it," Kaoru added.

"Besides that's not the real issue here." They finished together. I lifted my head and looked to the three, listening quietly.

"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." The twins not only spoke to Haruhi but gave me a pointed look too. I felt my cheeks warm under their gaze but I understood where they were coming from. I had forgotten Tamaki hadn't been the only one who'd run up to rescue us.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." Haruhi still seemed not to understand but I decided not to intervene. I had other things on my mind. Was Kyoya mad at me for the same reason? The answer was probably yes. I'd have to apologize to him...

"Guys, I'm really sorry." I must have missed whatever else my friends said before that. I smiled when Haruhi apologized though, at least she got it.

"Me too guys." I added. The boys instantly forgave us, hugging us both very tightly. Mori stood in the back of our group hug though, content to enjoy his tasty meal.

"Apology accepted you little mutt. And you too, Flipper." Oh yeah, the twins liked calling me Flipper now.

"You're so cute, we forgive you." Kaoru added, the both of them rubbed their cheeks on our heads. Honey hugged us around our waists as best he could, his weight was mostly on Haruhi though. Suddenly Haruhi started not looking so good. He face paled and she moaned.

"Is something wrong?" The twins asked, perplexed.

"I'm not feeling so good," Haruhi admitted.

"You must've eaten too much crab." Hikaru stated bluntly while Haruhi continued whimpering.

"Be strong Haru-chan!" Honey tried cheering her on. I hung back with him while the twins began ushering her to the bathroom.

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom, hurry!" Kaoru said as they left.

"Sorry senpai but I'm not sure that'll work..." I looked down at the short host and ruffled his hair.

"Well, it seems everyone's done here. Do you need help with the dishes senpai?" I offered. My apology to Kyoya could wait a few more minutes. Honey and Mori gladly accepted my help and we each gathered the empty plates and took them to the kitchen. I wasn't too worried about Haruhi, she was in good hands.

* * *

"Oh, hello Tamaki." I left the kitchen, my sleeves soaked and my hands pruney from the suds. I hadn't expected to run into Tamaki, he had gone to bed after all. He smiled though and ruffled my hair.

"Hello my dear niece," Still haven't lost that nickname either. Admittedly it was growing on me. I smiled in return and started walking along his side. We went down the hallway in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Uh, Tamaki... I just wanted to apologize, for earlier today. I'm really sorry." I looked up at the blond and waited anxiously for his response. He smiled widely and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Charlotte, and I forgive you." He released me shortly after and we resumed our walk back to the bedrooms.

"I thought you went to bed Tamaki, what are you doing up?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I got sunburned today and was hoping Kyoya had some lotion or something with him," he admitted with a soft chuckle. I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you? I... have something to talk about with Kyoya."

"I don't mind at all," He shrugged and lead me towards the raven-haired host's room. Through the dimly lit hallways I could see the clouds outside the windows, rolling and growing darker and more menacing. A storm was brewing and it'd be here any minute now. We soon stopped in front of a set of double doors and Tamaki opened one of them.

"Kyoya? Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I... You bastard!" Tamaki's language shocked me but as I peeked inside the room I understood why. Kyoya crawled off of Haruhi and approached Tamaki, shoving the lotion in his friend's face.

I frowned softly, stepping away from the door and hurrying away. I felt just as angry as Tamaki felt, my hands clenched into fists and a hot rage ignited in my chest. I wasn't sure who or what I was angry at but I couldn't help it. I could hear footsteps behind me and I realized they were Kyoya's. I simply walked faster, rushing away from him as he calmly called out my name.

I blindly opened the first door I found and stepped inside, realizing too late that it wasn't a bedroom but a coat closet. The door shut behind me, plunging me into complete darkness. I fumbled around for the doorknob but couldn't find it. My eyes strained in the blackness before me, unable to see anything. I whimpered, already feeling my chest constrict out of fear.

"K-Kyoya!" I slammed a fist on the door, terrified. Every breath became more and more difficult to take, growing shallower and much faster.

"Ky-Kyo-ya!" I slammed my fist on the door again and felt around for the knob again. I finally found it but as I grew more panicky I couldn't open the door. I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. My eyes welled with tears and I felt like I was going to run out of air.

"Kyoya!" I tried again.

"Charlotte?" Kyoya's voice replied from the other side of the door. I felt the doorknob twist in my palms so I released it. When he opened the door I practically fell into his arms out of sheer relief. I breathed in rapid gulps of air, hiccuping and sniffling all the while.

"Charlotte, calm down." He ordered gently, "Deeper breaths Charlotte."

I nodded against him and did as he said, taking deeper and slower breaths. While I did Kyoya lead me over to one of the bedrooms and set me on the bed. I wiped my eyes and my nose and when I was calm enough he left to get some water. Soon Kyoya stepped back over to me, carrying a glass of water.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya." I whispered quickly.

"Sorry? It's not your fault you got stuck in-"

"No, not for that. For being mad at you, for scaring you earlier. I didn't realize we worried you guys..." I brushed my hair back and took the water he offered me. Kyoya looked at me and I returned his gaze, but as my eyes drifted down his torso I noticed he still didn't have a shirt on. My cheeks flushed and I quickly looked down at the floor.

"I forgive you Charlotte... And I apologize for upsetting you into getting trapped in a closet." He must have noticed why I'd looked away because he now pulled his shirt back on. He sat down on the bed beside me, keeping a respectable distance between us both.

"Were you jealous Charlotte?" Kyoya asked, not facing me but I could tell he was smirking.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" I responded, again feeling my face and neck warm. I swear anything could make me blush! I scratched the top of my scalp, my fingers scraping my skin deeply.

"I don't know, it just seemed like you were. You didn't like that prize very much, and what you walked in on seemed to have upset you."

"I didn't, because it wasn't a great prize for me. And I wasn't upset, I was embarrassed. I hadn't meant to intrude on you..."

"We weren't doing anything if you were wondering, it was nothing." Kyoya responded coolly.

"Nothing?" I asked, softly. I looked up at Kyoya, slowly. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"So you're claustrophobic?" He asked, his curiosity piqued. I nodded softly, embarrassed I'd freaked out in front of him.

"I'd rather not say why, but I am."

"That's fine Charlotte, there's no need to be embarrassed. Everyone's scared of something," Kyoya rested his hand atop mine. I smiled softly, feeling a little better now. My cheeks flushed even further but at least the darkness in the room took care of that. We listened in silence as the storm outside raged on. But soon I stood up, deciding it was time to go.

"I guess I should get back to my room."

"I'll take you there." Kyoya stood up at the same time as me, "Wouldn't want you getting locked in anymore closets."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him but let him lead me down the dim hallways. As we walked down the halls I heard the other hosts coming towards us.

"Hey, it's Lottie-chan and Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed, pointing to us both. The twins both looked at us and catlike grins spread across their faces.

"Hey you two..." Hikaru started.

"...Out for a late night stroll?" Kaoru finished. Kyoya and I instantly stepped about a foot apart.

"Can it you two." I warned, my eyes narrowing. We soon continued walking back to our bedrooms, apparently the boys wanted to check on Haruhi and Tamaki. They dropped me off at my room and after I bid them all goodnight, earning an 'I told you so' from Kaoru, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I smiled as I crawled into the silken sheets, listening to the thunder roll by. I instantly fell asleep, nothing plagued me that night... not even the Shadow King.

* * *

The next morning we spent packing everything up. The beach had been fun but now it was time to get back home. I got inside the car with Haruhi and noticed Tamaki was nowhere to be found. But, before I could ask, Hikaru and Kaoru spotted him standing on the staircase in front of the estate.

"You better watch your back Haruhi," Hikaru warned.

"I never would've pegged the boss as an S&M pervert." Kaoru added, the two eyeing Tamaki as they finished packing.

"I told you, it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki insisted, clenching his fists. I laughed softly, I'd gotten an earful of his actions from the twins earlier.

"I see. Well now I know what S&M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." She replied, rolling her window back up. I giggled again, strapping my seat belt.

"I wasn't doing anything freaky. I was trying to help you!"

"Let's go." Kyoya said once everyone was inside. Well... almost everyone. We all laughed as we heard him shouting after us not to leave him behind. I smiled as I sat between Kyoya and Haruhi, glad we had all made up last night. At some point we stopped and retrieved Tamaki, which prompted a lecture from him about how we shouldn't "abandon our king" and then the twins mercilessly teasing him. Halfway through our trip home I started getting tired.

"Are you tired Charlotte?" Kyoya asked quietly. I nodded and he handed me his neck pillow.

"Thanks," I whispered. I put the blue pillow around my neck and settled in my seat. I breathed in slowly and soon I fell right asleep.


	5. A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family

**Thanks everybody for all the favorites and follows, I'm so glad you guys are willing to continue reading. And I hope I can continue to entertain you guys. :)**

** MeAFanfictionGirl - Your PM function is off, so I'll respond here. I'm glad you like the story! And thanks for the feedback, I'll definitely try to be more adventurous about the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own OHSHC, surprise! Enjoy guys.  
**

* * *

I sighed deeply as I slumped in the plush, leather seats of the limousine. It was bad enough I was in a major art slump with only a week to complete a major project, but the club had basically kidnapped me today with my grandmother happily waving us off. I hadn't even had time to eat a proper meal or wash the paint off my hands.

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" Kaoru asked. The more sensitive twin always looked out for me, probably because he always looked out for his brother. I smiled softly at the red-head's concern, my ribs had finally healed a few days ago but he more likely sensed my annoyance.

"I would feel better if we weren't bothering Haruhi." I admitted, my forefinger dug into my thumb. I had no doubt she'd be pretty pissed finding us on her doorstep and I wasn't looking forward to that confrontation.

"Oh relax Flipper, it's not like she's gonna do anything about it." Hikaru said as he rested his head in his palm, gazing boredly out the window.

"Well, regardless of her reaction I still think we should leave her and her father alone. It's not right just dropping in like this," I crossed my arms and bit my bottom lip instead of causing more ruin to my fingers. The limousine soon pulled to a stop and the driver exited the vehicle. I could see out of the tinted windows that a crowd had formed. I felt rather embarrassed as the driver opened the door.

"Here you are, Master." He addressed Tamaki as the blond stepped out. Kyoya followed, then the twins, Honey, Mori, and myself. I thanked the driver quietly and the older man offered a small smile. He went back into the front seat, not concerned about the small crowd of people around the limo. I wasn't either, they didn't seem angry. In fact, they looked rather curious about the shiny vehicle and it's rather handsome occupants. I couldn't deny it, the boys looked great outside their school uniforms. I reached inside the limo and pulled my beat up purse out, hiking it over my shoulder afterward.

"So, this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru asked, staring at the complex.

"It's pretty big huh? Bigger than I thought it would be." Hikaru responded, sounding vaguely impressed. My brows knitted together. Were they really this uneducated?

"Yeah! Look at all the rooms!" Honey exclaimed. I heaved a deep sigh. Apparently they were.

"Guys... she doesn't live in the entire building," I tried explaining. The three looked at me, confused.

"Charlotte's right. This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling. Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building," Kyoya explained. They seemed to understand better after that. I frowned at the "commoner" title, as I usually did. Like Haruhi, I didn't appreciate it.

"Kyoya, why? Why did you bring these idiots with us? Especially those two dopplegangers!"

"Hey!" I looked at Tamaki and frowned.

"I-I didn't mean you, Charlotte... I'm sorry my dear niece." Tamaki apologized, feebly. I smiled to him and he went back to glaring at Kyoya. The other host maintained eye contact until the sun hit his glasses, hiding whatever expression loomed in his dark orbs.

"Well, you see. I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone. So I thought it would be best if everyone came along. All right, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader." Kyoya tried herding the twins back towards the limo. The two refused as Tamaki began begging them not to go. I chuckled, Kyoya knew Tamaki like the back of his hand.

"Now, listen up men. And Charlotte. Don't you forget, we must be polite!" I stopped listening to Tamaki's rant after that, looking around the street instead while we stood grouped before our "great leader". As I looked behind Tamaki I could see Haruhi approaching. The shorter girl didn't look pleased to see us standing there.

"Uh... Tamaki..." I tried interrupting but he ignored me.

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave." Tamaki finished just as Haruhi neared.

"Well it's too late for that. Go away!"

* * *

Haruhi's home was about the size expected for this type of building. While the boys found it cramped, I found it quite cozy. It was actually close to the type of 'commoner dwelling' I wanted some day, comfortably sized and inviting. Haruhi's kitchen had yellow walls, brownish-orange tiles, a blue fridge and gleaming stove-top. Everything was clean and well cared for. There were doors off to her right, a pink one and a blue one which were probably her and her father's bedrooms. The living area was behind a screened partition, where the boys sat. It was a little comical to see the six of them sitting there. I turned to Haruhi and smiled apologetically.

"Haruhi? I'm sorry we dropped in like this." Haruhi gave a weary smile and shrugged.

"It's okay Charlotte, I'm not really mad at you. This really wasn't how I wanted to spend my afternoon but I should have expected this from them."

"Well, I can help. How about I make us some tea?" I offered, smiling.

"Actually Charlotte, that would be really helpful. Thanks." I nodded and heard Hikaru speak up. He turned back towards us, holding out a small orange and yellow bag. The twin dressed similarly to Kaoru in red, white, and green.

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here, try it." He offered the bag and I took it from him. I looked over the bag curiously, African tea...

"Sure, I could make that." I smiled, it's just tea.

"It's best served as milk tea, do you have milk?"

"I think so," Haruhi mused, "When was the last time that I bought some milk?" She went over to the fridge and I moved to the stove. I found the kettle pretty easily, since it sat on the stove-top. I also rummaged through her cupboards, gathering tea cups for everyone. The mismatched ware reminded me of my home. My grandmother only ever used her actual tea set when she had guests over. Haruhi soon brought over the carton of milk, which was thankfully still eatable. In the background I could hear Tamaki and the twins, what were they talking about? Together she and I made Hikaru's tea, pouring it into each glass afterwards.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, you don't have to go to all that trouble. We don't need any tea, we'll be fine with a glass of water!" Kaoru's hand reached in from the living room. I chuckled softly, so that's what they were up to. As if dropping by wasn't a big imposition already.

"What? It's no trouble." Haruhi stated, turning around with the tray in hand.

"Besides, it's already made." I added, giggling softly at their antics. The boys looked relieved, the three of them huddling together around the wooden table. Haruhi gestured me to enter the room, stating she'd be there in a minute. I nodded and left the kitchen, walking into the room while the boys began conversing again. Her living room was simple about inviting. The room contained a small table, a TV, aThea bookshelf.

"Whew, men, that was a close one, boss." Hikaru muttered.

"We have been rescued by commoners' wisdom." Tamaki stated, keeping the two near.

"What do you mean sir?" Kaoru asked, perplexed.

"Nothing we know to be true in our world holds true here. We have to be careful how we react. One little offhanded remark would break Haruhi's heart." Tamaki grew more serious the more he kept speaking. I rolled my eyes and wandered over to Kyoya, who was busy perusing Haruhi's bookshelf. No doubt he was trying to gain more information about the petite brunette.

"That means, in this fight, the first person to embarrass Haruhi loses!"

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest." Kyoya remarked, gazing at one of Haruhi's books as he held it in his hand.

"They're just competing to win her affections. Which, I'm sure you already know but I just thought I'd point that out." I shrugged, playing with a lock of my hair. Kyoya glanced down at me with a smirk, which clearly meant '_You're right, I do know already_'. I poked my tongue out at him and sat down at the table as Haruhi stepped inside. She carried the tray with her and set it on the table, passing around the little tea-filled cups. Kyoya took a seat beside me, after putting away the book.

"Come on Haru-chan! You can choose your cake first." I smiled at Honey's generosity, knowing full well the depth his love for cakes went. At least he was showing gratitude for Haruhi's hospitality.

"Are you sure Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking at the cakes before her. Each looked delicious.

"Go ahead, we're rich. We eat this kind of stuff all the time." Hikaru's blatant statement caught me off guard. I nearly choked on my tea, snorting lightly. Kyoya looked down at me, clearly amused. I grinned cheekily and ignored his stare and how my skin prickled with goosebumps from it. I sipped my tea again, hoping the warmth would fight them off.

"In that case, I'll have the strawberry." After Haruhi received her pick everyone else got to pick theirs. I ended up with a chocolate slice, the dark chocolate cake glistened under the light filtering in from the room. I smiled as I cut a small piece off and scooped it in my mouth. The fluffy piece of cake was perfectly moist, melting in my mouth.

"Oh my god," I muttered with a mouthful of cake.

"I take it it's pleasing?" Kyoya asked, raising a brow. I swallowed and nodded, instantly scooping another piece on my fork and shoving it in my mouth. One of my main weaknesses is sweets, particularly anything chocolate. I noticed, however, that Kyoya was not eating any cake and merely drank some of his tea.

"You're not eating any cake Kyoya, why not?" I asked after I swallowed again. I glanced at Haruhi, seeing Mori give her his strawberries. It was pretty adorable, especially when Haruhi had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. She happily went to eating her cake with its extra strawberries.

"Because I'm not particularly fond of sweets. Honey knows this, therefore he only brought enough cakes for the seven of you." Kyoya explained. I frowned softly, ignoring the three boys as they wallowed in self-pity. I cut another piece with my small fork and scooped it on the silver instrument.

"You have to try some Kyoya." I cupped my hand under the fork as I lifted it up, careful not to drop the precious morsel. Kyoya frowned, gently pushing my hand back a little.

"I just said I don't really enjoy sweets, why are you offering me some?" He asked.

"Because you never know if you don't try it!" I leaned towards him and raised my fork up to his face. He tried pushing me back again but I was persistent.

"Come on Kyoya! Please? Just one little bite..." I pouted, pulling my best puppy eyes. Kyoya stared at me behind his glasses, which were hiding his eyes thanks to some sunlight shining off of them. He finally sighed and I knew I'd won.

"Fine. Give it here," He held his hand out, clearly annoyed. I grinned happily and handed the fork to him. He grabbed it and frowned as he quickly put the piece of cake in his mouth and handed me the metal instrument back. For the umpteenth time since I've known him, our hands brushed together and I felt a sting of electricity burn through my extremities to my chest. I sharply pulled my hand back, fighting another blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"How is it?" I asked him after letting him taste it. He swallowed and shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm not fond of sweets..."

"But...?" He sighed again, fed up with my inquiries. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose briefly, turning away from me.

"It was more satisfactory than most desserts I've had."

"I knew you'd like it!" I laughed softly and grinned cheekily towards him. Kyoya briefly glanced down at me, not amused. But I didn't care, I was right and that was all that mattered. I smiled as I happily finished the rest of my cake.

* * *

"You must be the host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine-looking bunch of young men. I'm not sure which of you I like best. And you're a darling little thing, aren't you dear? A beautiful young woman!" I blushed at Haruhi's father's compliments.

Meeting Haruhi's dad had been an experience. It was quite funny the way he treated Tamaki, it was like watching a TV show where the father instantly dislikes any suitors that his daughter brings home. Only, he'd actually found Haruhi's 'suitor' on top of her.

"Why don't you boys, and young lady, call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at." Ranka smiled warmly to us all, except for Tamaki who was wallowing in Haruhi's closet.

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" Honey asked.

"Exactly like that Mitskuni."

"Hold on. How do you know my name, sir?" I looked at Ranka just as curiously. How did he know Honey's name?

"You two are third-years Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." Ranka identified them both, then turned to the twins.

"And you two are first-years and in the same class as Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins, but I'm not sure which one of you is which." And then he turned to me, smiling just as widely as ever.

"And you are second-year Charlotte Macy. But you're not a host, you're an artist. I must say, your work is quite impressive for such a young woman." I blushed again, my curiosity still unsatisfied but my embarrassment forcing me to duck my head. Ranka chuckled and turned his attention to all of us again. Kyoya spared a glance down at me and chuckled too.

"He's right you know," Kyoya said lowly, not wanting to interrupt the others conversation. I peeked up at Kyoya who had already looked away from me.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"So Haruhi told you about us?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"No, Kyoya told me about you over the phone!" Ranka faced Kyoya while the rest of us blanched out of shock.

"You're a really beautiful person Ranka," Kyoya responded with a smile. Kyoya went on to explain how he gave Ranka periodic reports about Haruhi, keeping the man informed about his daughter's well-being. While doing this, both he and Ranka practically stabbed Tamaki with their words, forcing the host back into Haruhi's closet. Haruhi didn't seem pleased with this new information though.

"You never mentioned this to me dad! Why didn't you say that you've been getting calls from Kyoya-senpai?"

"What am I supposed to do Haruhi? You rarely tell me anything about school." Ranka complained.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back?" Haruhi yelled as she turned her attention to Tamaki. "Come on senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?"

"Haruhi, the thing about you is you're cute even when you're angry." Ranka didn't take Haruhi's upset personally, immediately cuddling his daughter. I watched them both, feeling a pang of jealousy in my chest. The two's interaction reminded me of something I did not have, but I quickly shoved the sickening feeling away.

"Wait, Haruhi. Where are you going?" Ranka asked as Haruhi walked away from him.

"The supermarket all right? I have to go shopping and I'd rather do it by myself. So all of you, just stay here and try to behave yourselves." Haruhi left the room, ignoring the twins pleas to let them join her. Ranka just waved her off, smiling softly.

"I wouldn't push it. Once she's made her mind up, she'll never change it. When she decided she wanted to go to Ouran Academy, she did all the enrollment paperwork by herself. While I respect her independent spirit, I wish she'd be a little more dependent on me sometimes." Ranka stared wistfully towards the door, lost in a not so distant memory. He explained how one time he'd not gotten invited to Parent's Day at Haruhi's school, not because of his preferences but because he worked long hours and she wanted him to rest.

"I hope you know how grateful I am," Ranka looked to the seven of us. "Since she found you, she seems to be happier. She's enjoying herself. Wouldn't you agree Tamaki Suoh?"

"You know who I am?" Tamaki burst through the closet doorway out of pure joy.

"Of course I do, Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you. You're the Host Club's bumbling president right?" I glanced over at Kyoya and caught the thoughtful expression he wore. I nudged him slightly, raising a brow. He smirked slightly and I knew I'd find out later. I returned my attention back to Tamaki and Ranka, watching the drama unfold.

"Come to think of it, you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi was a girl until the very last moment. You're clueless aren't you? Pretty pathetic." I couldn't help but snicker at the way Ranka tore Tamaki apart. His treatment of Tamaki was pretty harmless, the Host Club's "King" would bounce back soon and he'd be fine later on. Ranka set his cup of tea down and smiled to us.

"Now that we've gotten all the introductions out of the way... How would you boys like to have a little fun?"

* * *

Ranka's version of "fun" was simply following Haruhi to the supermarket. We hid behind corners and street lamps as we tried to avoid attracting Haruhi's attention. Perhaps she'd been too caught up in her private musings because she didn't notice us following her into the store. The only attention we gathered had been from passersby, who wondered why there were such handsome men wandering their streets. While Haruhi went around gathering different items, each of us split off into pairs to explore. Mori of course followed his little cousin, keeping him away from Haruhi lest he blow their cover. The twins went off on their own and Tamaki hung back with Ranka, leaving me with "mother".

I followed Kyoya around, trying to keep up with his long stride. I grabbed one of the shopping baskets with handles, figuring that buying the club a few treats wouldn't hurt. Besides, it'd put less strain on Haruhi if the boys decided they wanted dessert after dinner. I was suddenly glad I'd had the time to grab my purse this morning.

"So, does doubling coupons mean I need two of them?" Kyoya asked, scribbling in his notebook. I wasn't sure if he was musing to himself or actually asking me. I wasn't even sure he was aware I'd been following him.

"Uh, no it actually doesn't Kyoya."

"It doesn't?" He looked down at me now as we approached the frozen items aisle. The freezer doors had frost lining the glass on the inside but the tubs of ice cream were still visible. I shook my head as I opened one of the doors, shivering a little as the cool air chilled my skin.

"No, it just means if you have a coupon that it'll double." I tried to think of a way to simplify this, "Say you have a fifteen yen off coupon. It'll double to thirty yen, so you get thirty yen off that purchase instead of fifteen."

"Oh I see, so it's a promotional advertisement. To draw in more customers with a deal?" Kyoya understood immediately and I felt proud that I'd actually taught him something. He began scribbling more notes into his book.

"Exactly. Sometimes those coupons come in handy, but you have to know which stores to go to with them and how many you can use before they stop doubling." I added as I looked back over the ice cream. I wasn't sure which kind to get, what would everyone like?

"Say, Kyoya. Which one should I get? I don't know what kind our friends will like..." Kyoya moved beside me, closing his notebook as he peeked inside. Warmth radiated off him, biting the chill that crept out of the freezer.

"You consider them your friends?" Kyoya asked as he finally grabbed a large tub of vanilla ice cream. He put it in my basket.

"Well, I've said before you guys are like my family. So yeah, they're my friends. Including you, you heartless fiend. Aren't you cold?" I asked, shivering as I closed the door. I looked at the vanilla ice cream and understood why he chose it, everyone could simply put whatever toppings they wanted on it instead. Kyoya smirked and I felt an arm encase my shoulders. My cheeks instantly flushed upon his contact and I stiffened.

"Is that any better?" He asked, indifferently. Kyoya knows how easily flustered I get, and making me blush seemed a fun game for him.

"You could at least buy me a drink first Kyoya," I responded with a smirk. My cheeks remained dark pink but my remark seemed to catch him off guard. Actually, I was a little surprised myself. Was I flirting with him? The thought made my stomach flip, and I wasn't sure whether it was from fear or excitement. Kyoya pulled his arm away, ending our "game". We finished collecting syrup, whipped cream, and plastic bowls and spoons and met everyone at the checkout stands.

After we left the store, I walked along side Ranka back to his and Haruhi's home.

"So Charlotte. What do your parents do?" Ranka asked me, cheerily.

"Oh..." I looked down at the ground, a little ashamed. "I don't know. I've not met my father and my mother left a long time ago."

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you." Ranka cheerful tone grew somber and he placed a comforting hand around my shoulder. I smiled a little, thankful for his tenderness.

"You didn't know Ranka, it's fine." I sighed gently, once again feeling that familiar longing. What would life had been like if I'd had my parents? I brushed my hair back, tucking it behind my ear and then playing with the ends.

"Well, if you ever need to come over and spend some time with us feel free to. I might not always be here, but you'll have Haruhi." Ranka smiled. I looked back up at him and smiled back, warmth flooding through my chest.

"Thanks Ranka," I returned the one-armed hug and we both parted as we neared their complex. Ranka and Haruhi were the first to enter the home and the rest of us followed suit, each remembering to take off our shoes. As I bent to take my shoes off, I felt a soft hand on my back. I glanced up through strands of hair and saw Tamaki standing there.

"Are you alright Charlotte?" he must've heard Ranka and I speaking earlier. I smiled softly and finished taking my shoes off, placing them aside afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm okay Tamaki. Thanks for asking," I stood upright again and gave the blonde a hug. He returned it happily, grinning lightly.

"You know, you also have us here for you too. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, those perverts, me, and even Kyoya."

"I know, and I'm glad I do. Now you go hang out. I'm going to help Haruhi cook dinner."

* * *

I wandered back inside my grandmother's home, tired from not only the club's antics but also our filling dinner. I combed a hand through my hair, smiling when I spotted my grandmother and sister asleep on the sofa. The TV was still on, they fell asleep watching Hallory's favorite movie. I would wake them up later. I walked past them and the kitchen situated right across from the living room, through the hallway and to the room at the very end. I opened my door and stepped inside my room, yawning tiredly.

The room was simple just containing my bed, dresser, and a large bookshelf. The walls were painted a light purple and my carpet was a dingy white. Clothes were scattered around, on my bed and the floor mostly. My bathroom didn't fair much better either. I'd have to clean my room soon, but for now the task was ignored.

I tossed my purse on my bed and rummaged through my wooden dresser for some pajamas. I found a clean pair of pants and a tank top, changed, and promptly headed into the bathroom for my nightly routine. After brushing my teeth, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and fastened it with a rubber band. I turned the sink on and washed my face, rinsing the day's grime away.

After I cleaned up I went back into the living room and saw my grandmother had woken up. I smiled to her and sat down on the couch beside her, snuggling up into her side. The old woman grinned and kissed my forehead with care.

"Hi Baa-chan," I greeted warmly.

"Hello Charlotte," She responded happily. My grandmother hated my sister's nickname for me. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yes, I did... Did you know they were coming this morning?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I might've received a call today, inviting you to come along." She laughed. I shook my head and chuckled softly. I stayed snuggled in her side, keeping close to my grandmother. She wrapped her arm around me and held me tight, sensing my craving for her comfort.

"Baa-chan... can you tell me a story about dad?" I asked her.

"Charlotte..."

"Please? Just one?" I begged, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She huffed softly, signalling her surrender. I smiled and rested my head back on her wide chest.

"Alright, but then it's off to bed. Both of you," She gave a glance to Hallory. Sure enough, my sister was awake, her almond eyes beaming with excitement. Our grandmother proceeded to tell us her story about how our father was a prince, both literally and figuratively. I knew that wasn't the case, but I clung to the stories as if they were real. I had spent most of my childhood with my grandmother. I never knew my father, but I continued to hope that he was that knight in shining armor. That gleaming hero who would whisk Hallory and I off with him to his castle so we could be his little princesses, just like every other daughter was to their fathers. Every night I prayed for the day I'd meet him.

"The end. Goodnight my little princesses. Go get some rest, you have schoolwork to finish tomorrow." Hallory and I got up, giving our grandmother goodnight hugs and kisses. Hallory scampered off to her room and as I was about to go my grandmother stopped me.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes?" I looked up at my grandmother and she smiled gently.

"I'm glad you had fun dear," She kissed my cheek and went off to her room, her fluffy slippers scraping the creaky floorboards as she left. I smiled softly and went to my bed, ready for a good night's sleep. I snuggled deep into the covers, sighing deeply. As I lay on my side, I reached under my pillow and found the small slip of paper I kept there. Thanks to the dim moonlight streaming in my windows I could just barely make out the tiny words on the worn paper.

_Johnathon Macy._


	6. Ouran's Annual Art Show

**Oh my god everyone, thanks so much for all the follows/reviews. I can't believe people actually like my story! I hope you all continue to enjoy it :) I apologize for the long wait, I haven't been feeling well the past few weeks but I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, just Charlotte and my other OC's.**

* * *

_Welcome to Ouran Academy's Annual Art Showcase. Please, follow the signs and don't forget to get a raffle ticket.  
_

The big sign outside the school welcomed each attendee as they walked in, including me and my family. I smiled as my grandmother gave my hand a tight squeeze, she was probably more excited about this than I was. She wore a great smile on her face, which I hoped would remain there all night. Hallory smiled just as much and slowed her steps to keep pace with us. I'd opted to wear heels tonight, so I was walking about as slowly as our grandmother. My feet already hurt, but maybe the pain would be worth my attempt to look nice.

I smoothed my dress once more as we walked inside the great big building. The plain, olive-green fabric was soft and reached just above my knees. The sleeves reach a little past my wrists. I wore my new gold stud earrings and matching necklace. And I wore a little makeup, smoothing out irregularities on my face and highlighting my eyes. The creamy lipstick I'd chosen helped hide the scar on my lip too, something I appreciated greatly.

Hallory flounced around beside me, looking very pretty in her fuchsia dress and black ballet flats. She wasn't allowed to wear either heels or makeup yet, but that didn't stop her from putting a nice outfit together. We went up to a small booth that stood and paid for our raffle tickets. The school was raising money for a charity, so the artwork was up for not only display but also for auction. And whoever won the raffle would get to choose not only which charity the money raised would go to, but also an art piece to take home.

"Which way do we go Lottie-chan?" She asked, excitedly. Hallory was eager to see the hosts again, especially Honey and Mori. She liked to hang around the pair and as long as the boys didn't mind, I didn't mind either.

"Down this hall Hal-chan, come on." I lead both her and my grandmother down the spacious hallway. There were a few signs, directing down to the end and to the right. We soon arrived at the ballroom. I paused in front of the open doors, hearing everyone inside chatting away. My heart started to pound as I noticed all the people inside the room. I hadn't expected this many people to attend and it was intimidating.

"Calm down child, what's the matter?" My grandmother looked to me softly, stroking my hand with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm just nervous Baa-chan." I stated, trying to relax. My grandmother's comforting touch was helping me, but my knees still felt shaky. Hopefully I wouldn't fall flat on my face in front of everyone. I brushed my hair back with my free hand, tucking the loose strands behind my ear.

"Let's go inside," She suggested, smiling softly. I nodded, trusting nothing would go wrong. My grandmother had never done anything wrong to me before. We weaved our way through the crowds and I waved to some of the girls I knew thanks to the club.

I glanced around the room, taking in the different displays. All the artwork looked spectacular, and each piece was unique. The front of the expansive room was full of seats where the auctioning would take place. Soft music played in the background, groups of people surrounded different sculptures, paintings, or just around each other as they chatted among one another.

"Charlotte." I heard his voice before I saw him, but I didn't have to see him to know who he was. Kyoya was making his way through the throngs of people, weaving around them expertly. I smiled when I saw my friend, unable to help it from working on my face. He looked really sharp in his suit charcoal gray suit and pastel purple shirt. The host gave his own smile, reserved, of course.

"Good evening Charlotte," Kyoya greeted. He lifted my hand to his lips and for a moment his lips made contact with my skin. Underneath my sleeves goosebumps rose and I fought to keep my hand from quivering.

"Hello Kyoya," I managed to respond, my voice hardly above a whisper. My mouth felt dry, like cotton was in it. I swallowed thickly, knowing my face was featuring a heavy blush. The only hint that Kyoya enjoyed teasing me this way was the smirk that graced his lips as he released my hand. I retracted the limb a little more sharply than I intended, embarrassed.

"Uh, I'm sure you remember Hallory..." I said, more clearly.

"That I do," Kyoya responded. Kyoya took her hand too and repeated the process, "Good evening Hallory."

"Hello Kyoya-senpai," Hallory giggled, a faint blush dusting the apples of her cheeks.

"And you remember my grandmother." I found out Kyoya didn't only tell Haruhi's father of the club's happenings, he also kept my grandmother updated. At first the information had bothered me, but I didn't mind it now. My grandmother just wanted to keep an eye on me, as much as she trusted me, like any other guardian would.

"Yes, and good evening Ms. Yamauchi. And thank you for allowing your granddaughter to join us on our trips, we enjoy having her around." Kyoya smiled, something I dubbed as his "host smile". I wondered if my grandmother would detect it, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Hello Mr. Ootori, and you're quite welcome. She needs to get out more," My grandmother smiled and glanced at me and gave an inconspicuous smile.

"Besides, you're such fine young men. I trust you'll keep an eye on her?" She returned her attention back to Kyoya as she spoke, smiling to the host. She seemed to like Kyoya, something I hadn't been concerned about until now. The thought that she wouldn't have liked him made my stomach hurt. I didn't understand why I was so concerned, but I brushed the thought away.

"You have my word," Kyoya promised.

"Kyoya, where is everyone?" I asked, eager to see the rest of our friends. He smirked slightly and looked to the right.

"They're right this way," Kyoya said, beginning to walk towards them. I walked beside him, noticing how he slowed his gait so I could keep up with him. I smiled softly, enjoying the subtle ways Kyoya showed he cared. He wasn't entirely heartless. My grandmother and Hallory walked behind us both and I could hear my sister chatting about the different artwork adorning the spacious room. As large as the ballroom was, though, the many people inside made it feel cramped and constraining.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Kyoya's voice whispered to my ear. I looked up at him and pulled a smile.

"Of course Kyo-chan, why wouldn't I be?" Calling him by that nickname annoyed him, his eyes narrowed but he recovered quickly.

"You looked a little pale. But if you say you're fine then I won't worry." He responded coolly.

"You were worried?" I asked, teasingly. Kyoya frowned briefly but didn't offer an answer.

We soon neared the group and I smiled when they turned and saw us. Each host wore a nice suit, including Haruhi. I felt a little bad she had to keep up the male persona tonight but she didn't seem all that concerned.

"Hi gu-" My greeting got cut off as the twins engulfed me in a simultaneous hug. They each oohed and awed over my dress, rubbing their cheeks against mine.

"You look so pretty Charlotte!" I heard Honey exclaim, to which Mori offered a stoic "yeah". I smiled and chuckled, trying to wriggle away from the redheaded demons.

"Can you guys please let me go?" I asked, pouting. "You're going to suffocate me."

"Don't suffocate my dear niece you shady twins!" Tamaki commanded. The twins focused a bored glare his way.

"We're not the ones calling her our niece." They replied in unison, sending the king away to mope. Nonetheless, they let go and I rolled my eyes. My grandmother raised a brow, a little confused. I shrugged and smiled, having no explanation for the hosts' antics. I returned my attention to Tamaki and braced myself.

"It's okay Tamaki, I don't think you're shady. Aren't you going to say hello to me?" I opened my arms and waited.

"Oh you're so sweet Charlotte! My dear niece! Of course I'm going to say hello!" Tamaki immediately recovered and swept me into a tight hug. I giggled as he lightly swung me back and forth, setting me down soon after. He was mindful not to get me sick after the first time he'd done that to me.

"Oh my, you do look beautiful tonight Charlotte. Doesn't she mon ami?" Tamaki grinned and elbowed Kyoya, who sent the blond a brief glare. Tamaki was unaffected however and Kyoya returned his attention to me.

"Yes, she looks very lovely." Kyoya responded. His eyes didn't stray from me as he spoke and I felt my cheeks warm again. I turned to my grandmother and sister, hearing Hallory clear her throat.

"Oh, yes. Uh, I'm sure you guys remember Hallory? And everyone, this is my grandmother." I introduced her to the hosts, knowing a refresher course was necessary. My grandmother was a champ though, easily remembering the boys' names. She still wasn't sure which twin was which, but both reminded her she needn't feel bad. My sister immediately hugged every host and Honey invited her to go get some cake with him from the small snack table, to which she happily agreed.

"Don't eat too much cake Hallory, I don't want you sick." My grandmother reminded. Mori looked to her and smiled slightly.

"I'll keep an eye on them," He promised and followed the two.

"You can trust Mori-senpai Baa-chan, he's really careful with his cousin and Hal-chan." I smiled softly.

"Ms. Yamauchi, how's about Haruhi and I show you around for a few minutes?" Tamaki suggested. The blond host smiled to my grandmother,holding his hand out to her.

"You can go with them Baa-chan, I don't mind." I encouraged. I wanted her to go with my friends, to get to know them better. I needed her to like them. She seemed to understand and nodded to Tamaki. She took his hand and he and Haruhi moved to either side of her. My grandmother looked to me warmly.

"Alright, but be careful dear and I want you to show me your artwork again tonight before we go." I nodded to her softly.

"Of course Baa-chan." I agreed, kissing her cheek. My grandmother smiled and turned to Kyoya. My brows creased together in confusion. Why was she speaking to Kyoya?

"I expect you to keep your word, young man." She said, sternly but her expression was nothing but warmth and concern. Kyoya nodded to her too and promised that he would. He moved to my side to prove it and my grandmother gave a satisfied nod.

"Alright then, let's go. I'm getting older just standing here," She grinned and the three walked off. I could hear Tamaki asking about her life, genuinely interested in my grandmother's history. Tamaki's insatiable need to care for others, while sometimes impossible, warmed my heart. I smiled and sighed gently, glad my grandmother would be looked after for the time we'd spend apart.

"I guess we'll just leave you two lovebirds alone then," Hikaru stated as he linked his brother's arm with his own. Kyoya glared at the two, practically growling as Hikaru and Kaoru started to make a run for it.

"Remember, hands to yourselves!" Kaoru laughed as he and his brother hurried away. My cheeks and neck were flaming by the time the two melted into the crowd. Kyoya was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. His jaw was tense and he was grumbling to himself.

"I'm going to murder those demons."

I shifted my weight on my feet, ignoring the unwelcome sensation in the tall shoes. With them on I was about Kyoya's height. I looked at the host, and became aware of how close we were actually standing. I was so close I could smell his peppermint cologne, which was neither too subtle or too overpowering.

"Kyoya?" He looked at me and I could see his eyes behind his glasses, how they widened ever so slightly when he realized how little distance separated us.

"Yes Charlotte?" He asked, his voice sounded lower. Was he whispering? I wasn't sure.

"Can we look around? I wanted to get a chance to see all the artwork before it's auctioned off." I inquired, my voice barely an octave above his. He nodded though, stepping apart as he did. As he moved away the room suddenly seemed colder, but at least I could breathe.

* * *

I washed my hands in the bathroom sink, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed softly, turning off the faucet and grabbing some paper towels. I dried my hands and disposed of the soaked papers, tossing them in the garbage. The bathroom was surprisingly pristine, but then again this is Ouran. Kyoya and I had spent a good half an hour examining all the sculptures and paintings, commenting on whatever caught our eye. Hearing Kyoya's opinions was as fun as seeing the artwork itself, it wasn't often Kyoya really expressed himself. And knowing he felt comfortable to do that around me... I glowed just thinking about it.

As I tucked away loose strands of hair the bathroom door opened, and another girl stepped inside. I recognized her as one of Kyoya's clients, even when the host hadn't scheduled any customers for himself. Ume Kimura seemed to recognize me, too. Her eyes narrowed and I felt surprised by the sudden hostility that radiated from her presence.

"Good evening, Miss Kimura." I greeted, politely. I didn't move for the door, she was still in front of it and something told me not to try to squeeze past her. She didn't respond but instead she walked towards the sink and she checked her appearance in the mirror.

"I hear your family's corporation is doing well." Her family owned several organic health food businesses, as well as some farms where they grow most of their products. She looked at me through the mirror and nodded.

"It's doing exceptionally well. What is it your family does again?" She asked.

"Well... I work at a diner a few blocks from my home." I answered.

"So basically nothing, right?" She smirked and I felt a crushing weight on my chest. My finger worked the ragged edge of my thumb, surely breaking the skin again. I ignoring the sting, watching Ume as she straightened and turned to face me.

"I-I guess. But-"

"Which essentially means you are nothing. Worthless." Her words cut me deeper than she realized. I felt my face pale and she noticed it too, the grin on her face widened. I hadn't expected to meet the typical mean girls at a place like Ouran but they seemed to exist everywhere.

"You have no value, Charlotte. So why would you dare to think he would be interested in you?" She inquired, stepping closer to me. I walked backwards as she came forward, doing so until I felt the cold bathroom tile on my back.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling as helpless as I'd felt when Haruhi had taken on those stupid boys at the beach. Only this time, I was alone. The hosts couldn't help me now, they couldn't stop her venomous words from cutting into my heart and mind.

"You know very well who I mean," She snapped. "And you have no merit to him. He needs a girl who won't leave him bussing tables." Merit... Kyoya. My eyes widened and I felt a blush creep my cheeks. Anger flooded my veins at that last remark. She reminded me of... No, I wasn't about to dig up the past. I glared hard at Ume and stood tall.

"Who are you to decide who has merit? I'm not interested in Kyoya and I know for a fact he is not interested in such superficial girls as you." My voice sounded more like an angered growl than my real voice. Briefly, Ume seemed surprised that I dare deny her claims. But she recovered, ice replacing the previous flame in her eyes.

"So does that mean he's interested in you? Don't flatter yourself Charlotte. He doesn't care about you any more than a dog cares for a flea." My previous fire started to burn out, my heart sinking. But I kept standing, refusing to shrink before her.

"You stay away from Kyoya, Charlotte. Or trust me, there's going to be hell to pay." She gave me a long, hard stare and then left the bathroom, fluffing her ebony hair as she did. Only when her steps were out of my hearing range did I dare let my weight hit the wall. My shaky legs refused to hold me up any longer and I slowly sank to the ground. My bottom lip quivered and my breaths grew shorter.

I wanted to cry, I needed to cry. But I refused to allow myself to do so. I wasn't about to break down in Ouran's bathroom, which felt more embarrassing than allowing Ume to hurt me. I took a few minutes to steel myself and slowly rose back to my feet. Just as I was about to open the door again, Hallory walked in. She looked at me, sensing something was different but not understanding what it was.

"Hey, we were just looking for you. The auction is going to start." She tipped her head, studying me. I pulled a smile on my face and took her hand.

"Okay, we should get to our seats then." I started out but Hallory refused to move.

"Is everything okay Lottie?" She asked, softly. I turned to her and nodded convincingly.

"Yes, everything's fine Hal-chan. Now come on, let's go." For a minute I didn't think she'd give in, but she relented and lead me to our seats.

I sat next to Hallory and my grandmother while the hosts sat behind us. I was thankful that Kyoya wasn't anywhere near me, I didn't want to provoke Ume's envy any more than I already had tonight. I could feel his eyes on me though but I refused to look back at him. A man walked up on the small stage that was set up, allowing everyone to see him. He brushed some loose strands of his light brown hair away from his forehead and smiled warmly.

"Good evening everyone, and thank you for attending this year's art show. We hope that you all enjoyed seeing what our students have accomplished this year. I know I've seen some astonishing artwork tonight," The school's headmaster greeted.

"I know it is getting late, so without any further delay, the winner of our raffle." One of my classmates hurried to the stage and handed the headmaster a slip of paper.

"Thank you young man. Now... the winner is... Mr. Kyoya Ootori." We all glanced back to the raven-haired host, surprised but excited. The club members patted him on the back and congratulated him in quiet whispers while the rest of the attendees clapped. I smiled to Kyoya, mouthing a congratulation to him. He gave a brief smirk back and strode up to the stage.

"Thank you sir," He bowed slightly to the headmaster.

"First, we'd all like to know what charity you'd like to donate to."

"The International Child Art Foundation." Kyoya didn't even consider the question, replying quickly. The headmaster smiled and nodded. While everyone clapped once more. I looked at Kyoya, wondering which painting he'd choose now. We had seen a lot of artwork tonight, and he seemed to like most of it.

"And now, which piece of art would you like to take home with you young man?" Kyoya seemed to think about it, scanning the room slowly. He smirked lightly when our eyes met. I raised a brow, watching the Ootori more closely now. _What is he up to?_

"I'd like that piece over there. The one of the blossoms." My eyes widened and I looked to where he pointed just to be sure. His finger pointed right at the painting with the pale blue background. A dark brown branch stemmed the side of the page, stretching out on the canvas. White blossoms adorned the left side, gradually growing more and more pink. Petals drifted down, you could almost feel the gentle breeze that knocked the petals loose. The branch even extended over the white frame I'd chosen, not wanting to confine my ability to just the canvas. He wanted my painting... He chose my painting. My heart pounded wildly and I was vaguely aware of everyone clapping again. I felt too stunned to do anything but sit there and gawk.

"Thank you, Kyoya. You may pick up your painting after the auction is complete." Kyoya nodded and returned to his seat, smiling smugly. I looked over at him, still surprised. I wasn't even aware he'd seen my painting, much less liked it!

* * *

"Kyoya... You didn't have to choose my painting." I stood next to the tall boy, clutching my shoes in my hand. My stockinged feet felt relieved thanks to the cool tile underneath them. Kyoya didn't look at me, watching the men package my painting very closely instead.

"I know. But I wanted to," Kyoya replied. I looked up at him, studying him. Kyoya's eyes looked tired behind his glasses, like he hadn't slept ever. But he didn't so much as yawn, not even once.

"Why did you want to?" I asked.

"Must you ask so many questions?" He responded, looking down at me wearily. I smiled cheekily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Must you avoid mine?" Kyoya groaned and faced away from me again, frowning. The men finally finished packaging my moderate sized painting and handed the box to Kyoya. It certainly wasn't a centerpiece, that was for sure.

"I chose it because it reminded me of something." Kyoya didn't offer any more information than that, but I was content with what he'd given up. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks Kyoya." I smiled and looked over at our friends, glad they hadn't been looking in our direction. My grandmother looked tired, so did Hallory.

"I should rescue my family from the club before we're stuck here all night." I chuckled softly. Kyoya blinked and looked down at me.

"I'll walk you three out, after all, what sort of man would I be if I didn't keep my word?" Kyoya smirked and we both walked to the group, my painting under his arm.

"Baa-chan, do you want me to drive us home?" I asked my grandmother, helping her out of her seat. She frowned slightly and shook her head.

"Heavens no child. I'm old, but I can still drive." She's about as stubborn as I am sometimes.

"Come on Baa-chan, you're tired and you never like driving when you're tired." I reasoned. My grandmother sighed deeply and opened her purse. She handed me the set of keys and pouted.

"Fine. But only because you offered."

"Okay then," I laughed softly and looked to my friends. I smiled warmly to them and we all began saying our goodbyes. Honey was nearly in tears as he hugged Hallory and I's waists.

"It's okay Honey-senpai! We'll see each other Monday," I promised. "And I'll bring Hal-chan by sometime this week."

Honey reluctantly nodded but smiled brightly at my promises. He let us go and returned to his much taller cousin. Hallory and I each hugged the tall host simultaneously and then we took turns hugging the twins good-bye.

"See you later squirt," They said to Hallory, "And we'll see you Monday, Flipper."

"Oh my dear niece! Drive safely!" Tamaki whisked us both into a tight hug and snuggled our heads. When he let go I took a few deep breaths, having nearly suffocated. I laughed though and thanked him for his well wishes. I looked to Haruhi and embraced my friend, thanking her for coming tonight.

"No problem Charlotte. I'll see you soon," She smiled and we both parted. After the boys and Haruhi said their goodbyes to my grandmother the three if us headed out, escorted by Kyoya. He followed us out to the parking lot and opened the door for my grandmother, who politely thanked him. Hallory briefly hugged the host and then got into the back seat, settling in the car easily. Kyoya helped shut her door and went around to the driver's side. Before I could open the door, he pressed his palm against it, stopping me.

"You were upset earlier, before the auction. What happened?" Kyoya inquired, his voice soft. I stared at him, my lips forming a tight line.

"Nothing happened Kyoya. And if anything did... it's not your business."

"I promised your grandmother I'd look out for you, Charlotte."

"Don't try to guilt me Kyoya! We're friends and if I say I nothing happened, you should trust me." I challenged, watching his eyes narrow. His own lips tightened and his jaw set.

"Fine," He grumbled. He dropped his arm and stepped aside, allowing me to gain access to the vehicle.

"That's it? Fine? That's how the great Shadow King conducts an interrogation?" I mocked.

"You said I should trust you. I don't believe you, but I'm doing what you want Charlotte. Is that not enough for you?" He demanded, his voice higher now. I felt a pang of shame, he was right. I sighed slowly, calming myself.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya. You're right, I did ask you to trust me." I looked back up at him, offering a small smile. Kyoya rubbed his face, allowing himself to relax too.

"Thank you, I'll see you Monday." I opened the car and got inside.

"Charlotte-" I shut the door, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. I felt exhausted, I wanted to go home. I started the car and back out. I waved slightly to my friend, pulling out of the lot. As I drove off, I watched his figure disappear from my rear view mirror.

* * *

Kyoya strode tiredly into his room, peeling his jacket off and tossing it aside as the door closed behind him. Kyoya set his new painting against the wall, he'd have one of the maids hang it up tomorrow. He kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the closet, and after he located his pajamas Kyoya went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

For a few minutes Kyoya let the hot water refresh his tired body, allowing his mind to decompress. Kyoya scrubbed his body with his peppermint scented soap and after rinsing he turned the water off. Stepping into the steamy bathroom, Kyoya towel dried himself, making sure to vigorously rub his full head of hair.

Only when he was in his pajamas and sitting on his bed did Kyoya allow himself to wonder about Charlotte. Tonight had been strangely wonderful, which was likely due to her. He wasn't sure what it was about Charlotte that caught his attention. She didn't have the "qualities" his father would've searched for in a companion. She wasn't wealthy, her heritage was largely unknown, and yet Kyoya was allowing their friendship to develop. He wanted to know more about this inquisitive, insightful girl who had quickly become a part of their makeshift family.

Kyoya quickly located his laptop, pulling it on his lap and opening the electronic device. He typed in his password and began his search, while in the back of his mind he thought about how beautiful his friend had looked tonight.


End file.
